SEDLUPUS
by Miinalee
Summary: "Alpha Kyuhyun akan membayar mahal seluruh dosa-dosanya, disini, lewat dirimu." / KyuMin fiction. / Warning : Werewolf, BL, MPREG
1. Where am I?

Pairing : Kyumin

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Rate : T/PG untuk chapter ini.

Warning : Mpreg, YAOI

Disclaimer : Kyumin milik KYUMIN SHIPPER!

Summary : Kyuhyun sang raja Werewolf, jatuh cinta pada Sungmin yang seorang pemuda _straight_ dan keturunan manusia. Apa yang terjadi saat ia membawa Sungmin secara paksa ke negrinya, SEDLUPUS?

* * *

><p><strong>SEDLUPUS © <strong>**Miinalee**

***.-.-.-.-.-.-***

* * *

><p>"Sungmin-ah… Bangun. Hey?"<p>

"Ugh…" pemuda yang dipanggil Sungmin itu melenguh. Ia justru memejamkan matanya makin rapat saat tangan besar terus menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

_Berat sekali… Ingin tidur lebih lama… Jangan bangunkan aku!_

"Uuuh! Aku mau tiduuur! Jangan ganggu aku!" Sungmin mengubah posisinya menyamping, ia mengeram marah lalu menepis tangan yang baru saja mengusap kepalanya.

"Tapi kau belum makan sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Bangun sekarang, Sungmin-ah. Setelah makan kau boleh tidur lagi sepuasnya."

Meskipun suara baritone itu berucap lembut, tetap saja Sungmin merasa terganggu mendengarnya. Terlebih suara ini mengganggu tidurnya! Tapi satu hal membuat Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa kembali terlelap.

_Belum makan selama tiga hari? Eh? Maksudnya?_

Sungmin membuka matanya spontan. Dadanya berdegup kencang. Apa yang barusan itu mimpi? Apa suara barusan itu efek setengah bermimpi? Sungmin mengucek matanya beberapa kali. Namun bukannya tersadar, Sungmin justru makin melongo saat ia bertemu dengan pemandangan tembok dan perabotan asing yang jelas-jelas bukan khas kamarnya.

Sungmin mengucek matanya lagi. Mungkin efek setengah bermimpi itu masih tersisa, ia benar-benar tidak berniat melanjutkan mimpi ini jadi tolong siapapun… Bangunkan Sungmin sekarang!

"Sungmin-ah? Cepat bangun, kita makan sekarang!" Suara baritone itu terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih keras dan lebih jelas.

Sungmin menelan ludah, tiba-tiba rasa takut hinggap di dadanya. Lama-kelamaan keadaan ini terasa semakin nyata, terlebih suara barusan yang terdengar tepat di sisi kirinya.

"Sungmin! Bangun sekarang!" suara tegas itu mengeram kesal. Sungmin benar-benar tidak punya alasan untuk mengelak lagi. Ini bukan mimpi, terlebih saat dua tangan kekar mengangkat tubuhnya bangun ke posisi duduk.

"Aku tidak mau kalau kau sampai sakit, Sungmin-ah…"

Sungmin tercekat sekarang. Wajah itu dekat sekali. Wajah tampan seorang lelaki bertubuh lumayan kekar yang sekarang tengah mencengkeram kedua lengan Sungmin, menahannya untuk tetap dalam posisi duduk. Entah apa yang membisikinya, Sungmin menunduk menelaah tiap jengkal tubuh lelaki yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya membulat kaget saat ia melihat kerumunan bulu yang tumbuh lebat di dada si pria yang kemejanya sedikit terbuka. SUNGGUH. Tolong katakan ini hanya mimpi!

Sungmin melotot, nafasnya tercekat. Rasanya begitu nyata, sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini… Sungmin bisa melihat bulu tumbuh lebat di sepanjang leher dan pergelangan tangan pria ini. Takut, Sungmin sungguh-sungguh takut namun seolah terhipnotis, ia terus-terusan menatap sosok manusia besar dan berbulu ini.

"Ah, maaf. Tengah malam nanti purnama, karena itu buluku bermunculan seperti ini," ujar sosok itu lembut. "Tenang saja, Sungmin-ah. Aku yang biasanya tidak tampak seperti sekarang…"

Sungmin semakin tercekat. Sosok besar itu berbicara di depan wajahnya.

"A-ah!" Akhirnya Sungmin tersadar untuk memberontak. Dengan susah payah ia membebaskan diri dari cengkraman pria berbulu ini. Sungmin beringsut mundur menjauhi sosok menakutkan itu, meskipun ia tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana lagi saat punggungnya tertahan oleh dinding di ujung tempat tidur. Raut itu tampan, namun tatapan matanya, garis bibirnya, bulu-bulu yang nyaris menutupi seluruh leher, dada, dan tangan, juga ukuran tubuh yang… besar. Sungguh pemandangan yang benar-benar menekan batas titik ketakutan Sungmin saat ini.

"Siapa kau?" Sungmin bertanya ketakutan, suaranya berbisik pelan. Sesungguhnya mentalnya sudah jatuh menyerah, namun harga diri yang tetap membuat Sungmin betah membalas sorot menakutkan mata itu. "Jangan mendekat!" jerit Sungmin panik saat sosok itu memberi ancang-ancang akan mendekat.

Meskipun Sungmin yakin sosok itu dapat dengan mudah mendekat dan mencengkeramnya, tapi anehnya pria itu tetap berhenti saat Sungmin meneriakinya. Ekspresi sakit hati tampak jelas saat aura wajahnya mengeruh dan kedua keningnya bertaut. Sungmin benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Kalau tidak salah ia mendengar kata 'makan' sebelum ia benar-benar bangun tadi. Sungmin melotot dengan kesimpulan pendek yang sampai di otaknya. Ia bisa melihat jelas deretan gigi pria itu yang meruncing seperti gigi serigala. Apa maksudnya monster berbulu ini ingin… Ingin…

"Sungmin-ah—"

"KUBILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Sungmin berteriak. Urat di lehernya muncul dan wajahnya memerah. "Dengar! Kalau kau bermaksud memakan dagingku, kuberi tahu saja. AKU TIDAK ENAK! Aku perokok, aku pemabuk, dan aku menggunakan ganja! Kau bisa keracunan kalau tetap memaksakan diri memakan aku!"

Sosok itu tersenyum mendengarnya. Awalnya hanya senyum tipis, tapi lama-kelamaan menjadi tawa karena ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya. Lucu. Polos sekali.

"Kau tidak merokok, kau bukan pemabuk, dan kau tidak menggunakan obat-obatan, Sungmin-ah. Kau sosok baik hati, pekerja keras, dan dicintai banyak orang. Leluconmu lucu sekali, sungguh," ujar sosok itu sembari tersenyum hangat. Namun senyum hangatnya tetap nampak seperti seringai mengerikan di mata Sungmin. "Dengar. Aku mengajakmu makan karena sudah tiga hari kau belum makan apapun, bukan aku yang mau memakanmu…"

"Tidak, kumohon jangan mendekat." Sungmin menggeleng gemetar. Ia mencengkeram bantal, siap melempar semua benda yang ada di sekitarnya kalau makhluk itu berniat mendekat. "Apa yang kau inginkan? Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

"_My mate…_" desah sosok itu sembari tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku membawamu kemari karena kau pasanganku, _mate_…"

"OMONG KOSONG!" Sungmin berteriak marah. Kalut bercampur takut. Tempat asing dan lelaki asing ini membawa nuansa asing yang seakan menerornya. "Tolong katakan ini acara konyol kalian. Sungjin? Appa? Umma? Aku sudah tahu kalian yang melakukan ini. Dimana kameranya?" Sungmin menyusuri tiap sudut ruangan yang memungkinkan untuk menyembunyikan kamera. Namun tampaknya nihil, kamar ini terkesan terlalu kolosal…

"Mereka bukan keluargamu lagi, Sungmin-ah. Sekarang kau adalah bagian dari kerajaan ini, sekarang kau milikku…"

"Hentikan. Jangan bicara konyol. Tolong katakan ini hanya mimpi…" Sungmin berucap lirih, gemetar. Ia memandang penuh terror saat tangan besar sosok itu berusaha meraih wajahnya, refleks Sungmin menampiknya kasar. "KUBILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT! JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" jerit Sungmin murka. Wajahnya memerah.

Sungmin menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Berusaha menenangkan diri dan duduk sejauh-jauhnya dari makhluk besar berbulu itu. Meski tanpa sadar sepasang mata yang menyalak merah tengah mengintainya marah.

Sosok itu mengeram tertahan. Nafasnya memburu saat kedua bahunya tumbuh membesar, bulu-bulu di tubuhnya melebat dan mulai menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Harusnya ia bertransformasi malam nanti, namun dalam keadaan marah, ia bisa berubah dengan cepat.

BRUGH!

Sungmin terbelalak kaget. Sesuatu seakan menabraknya kuat. Tubuhnya sempat membentur tembok, lalu satu tangan menarik kakinya dan membuatnya terbaring kusut di atas tempat tidur.

Sungmin mematung, _shock_. Di atasnya kini… adalah wajah berbulu dan sorot mata merah mengancam. Deret gigi runcing itu cukup membuat Sungmin bungkam dan gemetar.

Makhluk menyeramkan ini sekarang tepat berada di atasnya, menimpa tubuhnya sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Jangan pernah membentakku. Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu, _Mate_…"

* * *

><p>TBC.<p>

***.-.-.-.-.-.-***

* * *

><p>RnR!<p> 


	2. I Wanna Go Home!

**Pairing **: Kyumin

**Genre **: Fantasy, Romance

**Rate** : T/PG untuk chapter ini.

**Warning** : Mpreg, YAOI

**Disclaimer **: Kyumin milik KYUMIN SHIPPER!

**Summary **: Kyuhyun sang raja Werewolf, jatuh cinta pada Sungmin yang seorang pemuda _straight_ dan keturunan manusia. Apa yang terjadi saat ia membawa Sungmin secara paksa ke negrinya, SEDLUPUS?

* * *

><p><strong>SEDLUPUS © <strong>**Miinalee**

***.-.-.-.-.-.-***

* * *

><p>Sungmin mematung, <em>shock<em>. Di atasnya kini… adalah wajah berbulu dan sorot mata merah mengancam. Deret gigi runcing itu cukup membuat Sungmin bungkam gemetar.

Makhluk menyeramkan ini sekarang tepat berada di atasnya, menimpa tubuh Sungmin sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Jangan pernah membentakku. Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu, _Mate_…"

Sungmin gemetar, ia ingin berteriak namun suaranya tercekat di kerongkongan. Wajah di atasnya ini berubah bentuk secara perlahan. Bulu-bulu bermunculan, hidung dan rahang makhluk itu bergerak membesar, membentuk wajah sempurna seekor serigala hitam.

Ini adalah mimpi paling mengerikan yang pernah dialami oleh seorang Lee Sungmin. Terjebak di bawah cengkraman monster anjing bertubuh manusia, tanpa tahu bagaimana dan kenapa ia bisa ada di sini.

Sungmin berusaha memalingkan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa kaku. Ia menggigil saat nafas panas makhluk itu berhembus menyapu wajahnya. Hidung besar serupa anjing itu mulai mengendus-endus Sungmin. Sungmin membuka mulutnya, mencoba berteriak namun gagal. Tidak ada suara yang keluar. Ketakutan ini membuatnya bisu tiba-tiba. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup berkedip saat sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menyapu lehernya.

_Oh, Tuhan! Jangan bilang…_

Anjing ini menjilati lehernya!

Sungmin termegap menahan nafas. Seolah dengan menahan nafas dapat mengusir makhluk ini segera. Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengikuti sugesti tolol yang didapatnya dari film-film vampire, tidak peduli vampire dan werewolf adalah dua makhluk asral yang berbeda. Sungmin tidak sempat memusingkannya karena ia sendiri tidak bisa berpikir sekarang.

"_Mate_…" suara makhluk itu berbisik dari moncongnya yang panjang. "_Mine_…"

"T-tidak!" Sungmin menjerit dalam hati. Ia berusaha mengelak saat moncong basah itu mengendus wajahnya makin intens. Tangan manusia yang semula terasa lembut mencengkeram bahunya, kini berubah kasar dan berbulu. Sungmin meringis saat kuku-kuku tajam mencengekram belakang bahunya, nyaris mengoyak kulit punggung Sungmin kalau saja tidak ada yang menginterupsi mereka.

"KYUHYUN!" Pintu kamar membanting terbuka. Sosok jangkung berambut pirang muncul dari sana. "_Prohibere! Te occidere eum!"_

Monster itu berhenti mengendus Sungmin. Cengkramannya melonggar. Sungmin bisa melihat serigala itu seolah memasang ekspresi terkejut, lalu dengan cepat, bulu-bulu menyusut dari wajah dan tangannya.

Sungmin bernapas tersendat-sendat, buru-buru ia merangkak menjauhi monster itu. Pemuda tampan berambut pirang yang menyelamatkannya barusan sedang berusaha menarik sosok 'Kyuhyun' keluar kamar. Sungmin masih sempat mendengar keduanya berkomunikasi dengan bahasa asing, sampai pintu ditutup dari luar dan Sungmin ikut jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

><p><strong>*.-.-.-.-.-.-*<strong>

* * *

><p>Sungmin melempar seluruh bantal di atas tempat tidur, lalu diacaknya seprai yang terpasang rapi di sana. Tempat tidur yang semula bersih, rapi, dan tampak nyaman untuk berbaring kini berubah bentuk menjadi tidak layak sentuh dan tidak layak pandang.<p>

Sungmin menyeringai. Belum puas mengacak tempat tidur, ia bangkit meraih tombak besar yang terpajang di dinding. Diliriknya sinis guci-guci dan benda-benda indah yang terpajang di sekeliling kamar, –kamar yang sudah menjadi penjara baginya selama seminggu ini, kamar sialan yang nyaris membuat Sungmin mati karena bosan.

"_Jeongmal mianhaeyo _benda mahal…" Sungmin bergumam sinting. Lalu dengan satu ayunan sekuat tenaga…

DUAKH!  
>PRANGGG!<p>

Satu guci tumbang.

PRANGG!  
>PRANGGG!<p>

PRANGGGGG!

Habis sudah guci utuh di kamar itu, semua sudah hancur menjadi pecahan-pecahan yang berserakan mengotori lantai. Pemandangan masih diperburuk lagi saat Sungmin merusak, mencincang, dan mengoyak semua yang bisa dihancurkannya di kamar ini. Sungmin baru berhenti saat benar-benar tidak ada yang tersisa, kamar ini sudah berubah bentuk seperti tempat yang baru diserang badai topan.

Merasa puas dengan hasil kerjanya, Sungmin menepuk-nepuk tangannya lalu melirik ke arah pintu. Suara riuh keributan akibat ulahnya barusan pasti terdengar sampai keluar kamar. Semoga satu dari pelayan itu masuk, agar Sungmin bisa menjalankan rencananya. Sudah seminggu Sungmin terkurung seperti orang bodoh di sini, pintu hanya dibuka saat waktu makan tiba, itu pun pelayan yang membawa makanannya masuk. Sungmin sama sekali tidak dibiarkan keluar, dengan alasan apapun, terlebih saat di kamar ini sudah tersedia kamar mandi.

Tapi sudah cukup! Kesabaran Sungmin sudah habis. Sungmin akan berbuat nekat kali ini. Perlu mereka tahu, meskipun wajah cantik nan feminim ini tampak lemah, Sungmin tetap seorang lelaki sejati. Ia tidak sudi memasrahkan diri disekap oleh siluman psikopat berwajah serigala itu. Bagaimanapun caranya, Sungmin akan kabur dari sini, cepat atau lambat.

Sungmin sudah mengangkat tombaknya tinggi-tinggi di depan dada. Naasnya, sepuluh menit Sungmin berdiri seperti patung pahlawan malang yang menenteng tombak, namun tidak tampak seorang pun muncul dari balik pintu. Sungmin masih menunggu sampai dua puluh menit berlalu, dan harapannya benar-benar pupus karena tidak seorang pun masuk ke kamar ini.

"Cih! Sialan!" Sungmin melempar tombaknya kesal. Rencananya untuk kabur sepertinya lebih sulit dari yang diperkirakan.

Sungmin memandang sekelilingnya, entah kenapa sedikit merasa menyesal saat melihat keadaan kamar yang luar biasa berantakan. Sepertinya ia berbuat ceroboh. Bagaimanapun juga, kalau rencana kabur itu sedikit terulur, Sungmin harus tinggal di kamar ini sembari menunggu. Sialnya kamar yang awalnya nyaman sekarang berubah mengerikan, sekali lagi karena kecerobohan Sungmin sendiri.

Sungmin merengut kesal, tanpa sadar ia menghentakkan kaki beberapa kali, kebiasaan buruknya saat marah yang dipandang imut oleh semua orang. Tapi bukan saatnya memikirkan imut sekarang…

Seolah mendapat ilham, Sungmin kembali memutar pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar ini. Dan saat pandangannya bertemu dengan tirai lebar yang menutupi celah transparan berbingkai besar –jendela, mata Sungmin membulat seketika.

"Aigo!" Sungmin berlari mendekat, ekspresi sepenuhnya bahagia. Dipeluknya sayang bingkai jendela itu. Betapa bodohnya Sungmin tidak menyadari jendela berukuran sebesar ini saat nyaris selama seminggu ia terkurung di sini.

Sungmin menyikap tirai itu dengan khidmat. Sesuai harapannya, dibalik jendela raksasa ini, pemandangan di luar kamar tampak sangat jelas. Taman luas seolah menyambutnya di luar sana. Di ujung taman tanpa pagar itu, hutan dan pohon-pohon menjulang menyeramkan lah yang seolah menjadi pembatasnya. Langit di luar juga tampak redup, Sungmin tidak bisa memastikan sekarang senja atau subuh hari. Ia bahkan tidak tahu sekarang ini jam berapa, tampaknya siluman psikopat itu memang sengaja tidak meletakkan jam dinding atau jam meja. Entah apa modusnya.

Sungmin meraba-raba kaca jendela itu, berusaha mencari celah atau alat pembuka yang mungkin terselip di pinggir-pinggirnya. Namun nihil, sepertinya jendela ini memang didesain tanpa pembuka. Namun Sungmin tidak kehabisan cara, ia ingat masih ada jimat yang tersisa. Dengan gesit, Sungmin berbalik memungut tombak yang baru saja ia sia-siakan.

Kaca jendela ini tampak seperti kaca normal pada umumnya, tidak terlalu tebal dan pasti rapuh. Runcing tombak ini pasti lebih dari cukup untuk menghancurkannya.

Sungmin melangkah mundur, memberi jarak agar pecahan kaca nanti tidak melukai dirinya. Dengan satu tangan, Sungmin memposisikan tombak itu di atas kepala. Ia akan melemparnya dari jauh. Asal kekuatan lemparan lumayan kuat, kaca ini pasti hancur dengan sekali hentak. Sungmin yakin itu, jangan remehkan wajah cantiknya karena diam-diam, Sungmin adalah seorang karateka bersabuk hitam. Perkara memecahkan kaca, semudah memecahkan keperawanan gadis orang.

"Haha," Sungmin terkekeh sendiri pada pengandaian mesum yang melintas di otaknya barusan.

Sungmin menarik napas. Dengan kuda-kuda sempurna, ia bersiap menarik tombak kuat-kuat ke belakang kepala. Dan… Hup!

DUK!

_Eh?_

Sungmin melongo. Matanya ikut turun ke lantai ke tempat tombaknya jatuh tak berdaya setelah gagal menghantam kaca jendela.

_Loh, kok?_

Sungmin memungut tombaknya kecewa. Ia mengetuk kaca jendela itu beberapa kali, memastikan. Suara yang ditimbulkan cukup kuat, kaca ini pasti tipis. Sungmin memandang heran pucuk tombak yang runcing terbuat dari besi. Kenapa kaca ini tidak pecah saat ia melemparnya dengan tombak?

Sungmin memegang kaca itu dengan telapak kirinya, kali ini bermaksud berbuat lebih nekat. Dari dekat, tanpa aba-aba Sungmin menghantam kaca itu dengan bantuan bagian tombak yang runcing.

DUKH! DUKH! DUKH!

Sekali, dua kali, sepuluh kali… NIHIL.

Sungmin nyaris menangis saking kesalnya.

"Sudahlah, kaca itu tidak akan pecah walaupun kau hantam dengan palu..."

Sungmin melempar tombaknya karena kaget. Kalau ia punya penyakit jantung, ia pasti sudah pingsan sekarang.

Dengan segala kenekatan yang masih dimilikinya, Sungmin menengok perlahan-lahan ke arah datangnya suara.

Sosok itu berdiri di pintu. Tubuh tinggi menjulang dan wajah tampan yang nyaris sama seperti malam itu. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda. Wajah itu tidak berbulu, begitu mulus dan tampan. Lalu tubuhnya…

Errr… Tidak terlalu kekar.

_Eh?_

Sungmin melongo. Ia mengawasi sosok yang berdiri di pintu itu dari pucuk rambut hingga ke ujung kaki. Aneh, rasanya sama tapi tidak mirip. Apa orang ini saudara siluman yang kemarin? Atau ia kembarannya? Atau mungkin kloning gagal? Aish.

Sungmin makin bingung. Meskipun diam-diam rasa takutnya berkurang. Sungmin sebenarnya tidak yakin untuk menyamai sosok ini dengan monster kemarin. Namun ada satu hal yang membuat Sungmin tertegun.

Sorot matanya… Setajam dan semisterius sorot mata monster seminggu kemarin.

"Ada apa, Sungmin-ah? Sedang membandingkan sesuatu?"

Sungmin terkesiap. Suara ini terdengar familiar, mendengarnya membuat degub jantung berdetak kencang.

"Sudah kubilang, aku pada malam bulan purnama dan aku yang biasanya berbeda, Sungmin-ah. Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri."

Sosok itu melangkah maju. Sungmin melotot, dengan sigap meraih tombak dan diacungkannya ke arah sosok itu. "Jangan mendekat! Apa maumu, hah?" Sungmin melangkah makin mundur, ia terjebak saat punggungnya menyentuh jendela. Sungmin mengacungkan tombaknya makin tinggi, wajahnya mengancam. Namun tampaknya itu tidak berpengaruh, karena sosok itu berjalan santai, makin mendekat.

"Apa mauku? Aku mau dirimu, _mate_…"

Bulu kuduk Sungmin meremang, sosok itu melempar seringai mengerikan ke arahnya.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT BODOH!" bentak Sungmin murka. Sebisa mungkin menguatkan dirinya saat kakinya seolah menyerah. Sungmin tidak bisa mengingkarinya, kakinya gemetar. Sosok itu sekarang melempar ekspresi datar yang entah kenapa terasa makin menakutkan. Sungmin mendadak bisu dan persendiannya keram. Sosok itu sudah sedekat ini namun ia tidak sejengkal pun Sungmin sanggup melempar tombak yang ada di tangannya.

"Panggil namaku. Panggil Kyuhyun. Kau tidak boleh membentakku, melarangku, dan mengacungkan senjata tajam ke arahku," desisnya dengan suara berat. Kyuhyun merebut tombak itu dengan mudah. Dilemparnya jauh-jauh hingga sekarang tidak ada benda yang menghalangi jaraknya dengan Sungmin. "Kau tidak boleh bertindak tidak sopan padaku, _mate_…" Kyuhyun berbisik seduktif di depan wajah Sungmin. Dadanya berdesir dan hasratnya menguat justru saat sosok mungil pemuda manusia di bawahnya ini gemetar ketakutan.

'A-apa maumu? Lepaskan aku!" Sungmin masih memberanikan diri untuk memberontak, meskipun ia nyaris menyerah karena kakinya terlalu lemas.

"Tidak boleh! Setahun aku harus menunggu untuk membawamu kemari. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi_, mate_. Kau milikku!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil _mate_, setan! Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sendiri! Kau pikir aku anak gadis, hah? Minggir!" Sungmin mendorong tubuh di hadapannya ini, sekuat mungkin berusaha tegar. Kyuhyun tampaknya tidak berniat menahan Sungmin. Karena itu Sungmin merasa ia memiliki celah untuk keluar lewat pintu.

Belum dua langkah Sungmin memijak keluar kamar, sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya, menahan kemanapun gerakan Sungmin.

"Kau begitu ingin keluar, biar kuantar. Akan kutunjukkan hal apa yang menantimu di luar sana…"

Setelah mendengar itu, Sungmin merasa persendiannya melemas. Hasrat untuk kabur itu tiba-tiba memburam.

_Apa yang menantinya di luar sana?_

* * *

><p><strong>*.-.-.-.-.-.-*<strong>

* * *

><p>Mereka sudah memijak tanah di luar kastil sekarang. Sungmin baru sadar selama seminggu ini ia tinggal di sebuah kastil suram, besar, dan menyeramkan. Seperti tempat tinggal kumpulan vampire yang ada di film-film.<p>

Sungmin berusaha mengimbangi langkah jenjang Kyuhyun yang mulai menapaki bunga-bunga taman. Sungmin baru menyadarinya saat berada di luar kamar. Dari dalam kamar taman ini tampak indah, namun ketika berada sedekat ini, Sungmin menyadari kalau bunga-bunga dan tanaman ini tidak terurus, tumbuh tidak teratur dan beberapa layu.

Sungmin sibuk memperhatikan sekelilingnya, saat tiba-tiba ia tersentak dan menabrak punggung Kyuhyun yang berhenti mendadak. Mereka tiba di pinggir taman. Seperti yang dilihatnya dari dalam kamar, pohon-pohon besar dan hutan gelap lah yang menyambut Sungmin sekarang.

"Lihat! Kau tidak takut?" Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah hutan dengan dagunya, sedikit menantang keberanian Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan ke arah hutan gelap itu bergantian. Ia menelan ludah. Keberaniannya yang menggebu-gebu tadi seolah surut tiba-tiba. Tapi dengan harga diri tinggi, Sungmin menggeleng berdusta. Ia menguatkan diri, di balik hutan gelap ini pasti ada hunian manusia.

"Tidak takut! Sekarang lepaskan aku! Aku mau pulang!" Sungmin menampik genggaman Kyuhyun, namun baru dua langkah berjalan maju, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menarik bahunya.

"Biar kutunjukkan sesuatu dulu, Sungmin-ah…" Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin mendekat. "Hal macam apa yang menantimu di luar sana."

Sungmin buru-buru menunduk, seringai Kyuhyun terlalu menakutkan. Sungmin bergerak risih saat Kyuhyun mengeratkan rangkulannya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud Kyuhyun. Menunjukkan apa? Hutan gelap ini?

Sungmin baru akan melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun. Namun ia tercekat dan berhenti bergerak.

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan mengaum seperti seekor serigala. Dicampur gonggongan nyalak khas anjing hutan.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya kaget. Antara takut dan _shock_. Entah bagaimana caranya pemuda ini sanggup mengaum kuat. Rasanya melebihi serigala sungguhan. Belum sampai di situ, Sungmin terhenyak kembali saat terdengar nyalak gonggongan dan auman bersahut-sahutan dari dalam hutan. Kyuhyun mengaum lagi, dan suara dari dalam hutan balas mengaum. Seolah terjadi komunikasi antara Kyuhyun dengan entah apapun itu yang ada di dalam hutan.

Sungmin melongo, terlalu terkejut. Suara auman yang saling sahut-menyahut itu sudah berhenti. Namun gonggongan anjing dari dalam hutan terdengar mendekat.

Sungmin bisa melihat kilat-kilat mata malam dari balik gelapnya pepohonan. Mata-mata yang bersinar mendekat, lalu menunjukkan sosok penuh kepala-kepala dari sekumpulan serigala raksasa yang tengah memandang Sungmin kelaparan.

"Kau lihat? Mereka kelaparan, Sungmin-ah. Dan kau yang cantik ini pasti tampak sangat lezat di mata mereka," goda Kyuhyun sembari menyeringai. Ia menggoda, namun yang dikatakannya barusan adalah sungguhan. Serigala-serigala ini kelaparan. Sangat mungkin mereka menginginkan Sungmin sebagai santapan, karena itu sepertinya Kyuhyun harus buru-buru menandai Sungmin.

Sungmin terlalu terperangah, tidak sanggup menyanggah. Kyuhyun mengangkat satu tangannya, seolah memberi isyarat dan satu serigala yang paling bersar merangkak mendekati mereka.

Sungmin gemetar. Refleks ia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun karena takut, lalu perlahan ia beringsut untuk bersembunyi di belakang Kyuhyun. Serigala itu memandangnya buas, liur menetes dari taring besarnya yang berderet tajam menakutkan. Dilihat dari ekspresinya, harusnya makhluk itu sudah menerkam Sungmin sejak tadi. Namun entah kenapa, setelah berada sedekat ini, serigala itu justru duduk dengan jinak di hadapan Kyuhyun. Seperti seekor anjing setia yang berada di dekat majikannya, serigala itu menjulurkan lidahnya jinak saat Kyuhyun mengusap kepala dan menggaruk lehernya.

"Dengar Sungmin-ah. Jangan pernah coba-coba berjalan selangkah pun keluar kastil tanpa aku…"

* * *

><p><strong>*.-.-.-.-.-.-*<strong>

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Ket : "Prohibere! Te occidere eum!" = "Berhenti! Kau bisa membunhunya!"

Yay! Chapter 2 update! .

Buat yang nanya apa itu SEDLUPUS, itu bahasa latin dari SED dan LUPUS, artinya Gubuk Serigala. Mate itu istilah untuk nyebut pasangan yang biasanya binatang (werewolf, centaur, merman, etc), baik untuk submissive atau dominan.

Hehe, minta review, komentar, kritik, atau sarannya yap! ^^


	3. Outside There

**Pairing **: Kyumin

**Genre **: Fantasy, Romance

**Rate** : T/PG untuk chapter ini.

**Warning** : Mpreg, YAOI

**Disclaimer **: Kyumin milik KYUMIN SHIPPER!

**Summary **: Kyuhyun sang raja Werewolf, jatuh cinta pada Sungmin yang _straight_ dan keturunan manusia. Apa yang terjadi saat Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin secara paksa ke negrinya, SEDLUPUS?

* * *

><p><strong>*.-.-.-.-.-.-*<strong>

**SEDLUPUS © Miinalee**

***.-.-.-.-.-.-***

* * *

><p>Sungmin gemetar. Refleks ia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun karena takut, lalu perlahan ia beringsut untuk bersembunyi di belakang Kyuhyun.<p>

Serigala itu memandangnya buas, liur menetes dari taring besarnya yang berderet tajam menakutkan. Dilihat dari ekspresinya, harusnya makhluk itu sudah menerkam Sungmin sejak tadi. Namun entah kenapa, setelah berada sedekat ini, serigala itu justru duduk dengan jinak di hadapan Kyuhyun. Seperti seekor anjing setia yang berada di dekat majikannya, serigala itu menjulurkan lidahnya jinak saat Kyuhyun mengusap kepala dan menggaruk lehernya.

"Dengar Sungmin-ah. Jangan pernah coba-coba berjalan selangkah pun keluar kastil tanpa aku…"

Sungmin membeku mendengarnya. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sepertinya niat kabur itu ide terburuk yang pernah melintas di kepalanya. Ia tidak akan bisa bebas dari sini, kecuali Kyuhyun melepasnya dan mengantarkan Sungmin menuju kebebasan. Sayangnya itu tidak mungkin.

"Bagaimana? Kau tetap ngotot mau pulang sendiri? Atau kita kembali ke kastil sekarang?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan seringai, sedikit menakut-nakuti Sungmin.

"A-aku mau kembali ke kastil…" Sungmin mengeratkan pegangannya ke lengan Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa ada sugesti halus yang membuatnya percaya dengan berada di dekat Kyuhyun, ia akan aman dari taring-taring serigala itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Serigala punya insting yang kuat untuk membedakan mana lawan yang seimbang dan mana yang tidak seimbang. Makhluk-makhluk dengan indra penciuman tajam itu tentu tahu, sedikit saja mereka menyentuh Sungmin, _Alpha-_Kyu tidak akan segan-segan mencabik mereka.

"Oke, kita kembali sekarang." Kyuhyun berbalik, dirangkulnya bahu Sungmin erat. Dengan senyum kemenangan Kyuhyun menggiring Sungmin kembali ke kastil.

Sebelum memasuki pintu, Kyuhyun sempat berbalik menghadap ke kerumunan serigala yang masih duduk dengan patuh sejak tadi. Kyuhyun mengeram, lalu berseru dengan nada memerintah…

"_Nunc, servum_!"

* * *

><p><strong>*.-.-.-.-.-.-*<strong>

* * *

><p>Sungmin melangkah terburu-buru. Begitu yakin sudah berada di wilayah aman dari jangkauan serigala-serigala tadi, dengan ketus Sungmin menampik lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Jangan pikir aku menyerah!" ujarnya ketus.<p>

"Kita lihat saja… Apakah semangatmu masih tetap semembara ini setelah purnama…" Kyuhyun menyeringai, beberapa taring kecil muncul saat ia melakukannya. Kyuhyun mengangkat lengannya, bermaksud merangkul Sungmin sekali lagi namun pemuda itu bergerak lebih gesit, menampik tangan Kyuhyun dengan gerakan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku, monster!" cecar Sungmin. Emosi di dadanya kembali meluap. Awalnya Sungmin masih berani untuk balas menatap Kyuhyun, namun saat mata hitam itu berkilat tajam, Sungmin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berpaling. Masih ada rasa takut pada Kyuhyun namun harga dirinya yang tinggi membuat Sungmin berani membentak pemuda setengah serigala ini.

"Mau kemana, Sungmin-ah?" Kyuhyun buru-buru menarik lengan Sungmin saat pemuda manusia itu bermaksud untuk pergi. Wajah Kyuhyun mengeruh, ada pedih menjalar di dadanya saat Sungmin menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"Kembali ke penjaraku," jawab Sungmin sinis.

"Tidak. Siapa bilang aku mengizinkan?" Kyuhyun meremas lengan Sungmin, mengunci gerakan pemuda itu agar tidak pergi kemanapun. "Kau akan makan berdua denganku, malam ini," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada mutlak.

* * *

><p><strong>*.-.-.-.-.-.-*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kenapa tidak dimakan? Rasanya kurang enak?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Di meja ini hanya ada mereka berdua, Kyuhyun memang sengaja. Sesering mungkin Kyuhyun ingin meluangkan waktu agar pemuda manusia ini menyadari kalau ia sungguh-sungguh dengan perasaannya. "Atau kau tidak suka daging panggang, Sungmin-ah? Aku bisa menyuruh pelayan membawakan menu lain…"<p>

"Aku tidak suka makanan monster," cibir Sungmin sinis.

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Sungmin! Jaga sikapmu!" tegurnya geram, giginya gemertak beradu. Bagaimanapun, Kyuhyun adalah calon _mate_-nya. Bersedia atau tidak, Sungmin harus berada di bawah dominasi Kyuhyun. Beruntung tidak ada orang lain di meja ini, kalau tidak, Kyuhyun sudah memastikan ia akan menunjukkan sikap disiplin seorang _Alpha_. Kali ini, ia akan bersabar. Namun sepertinya sikap Sungmin yang justru menguras kesabaran.

"Masa bodo," sambung Sungmin ketus. "Kau bukan siapa-siapa. Jangan sok mengaturku, monster!"

"Sungmin!" seru Kyuhyun berang seraya menggebrak meja. Meja panjang tempat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling duduk berhadapan itu berderit dan bergetar, dua gelas minum di atasnya tumpah dan membasahi beludru merah yang terbalut di permukaan meja makan.

Sungmin tercekat, jantungnya berpacu cepat. Refleks ia menunduk saat ingatan tentang wajah dan kuku serigala di malam itu kembali berputar di kepalanya. Mungkin karena sikap lembut pemuda ini, Sungmin nyaris lupa Alphapa menyeramkannya Kyuhyun.

"Cepat habiskan makan malammu. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan!"

Sungmin mendengus. Ia mengerat sendok dan garpu yang ada di genggamannya, berusaha menahan ketakutan demi harga dirinya. Namun sekuat apapun Sungmin berusaha, tetap saja tangannya tidak berhenti gemetar dan justru sekarang bahunya ikut gemetar saat Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam. Sungmin menunduk makin dalam, ia masih berani mencibir kecil meski alih-alih Sungmin menuruti perintah Kyuhyun, menyuap beberapa potong daging ke dalam mulutnya.

Keadaan kembali tenang. Sungmin berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara. Makan dengan tangan gemetar membuatnya sesekali menimbulkan suara kelontang kecil karena garpu dan piring yang bertabrakan.

Walaupun Sungmin memasang wajah angkunya itu, Kyuhyun tahu kalau pemuda ini tengah gugup dan ketakutan. Ada sedikit sesal karena telah membentak Sungmin tadi, tapi kalau Kyuhyun tidak bersikap tegas, Sungmin akan semakin sulit untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan ini.

"Kalau sudah selesai, Jungmo akan mengantarmu ke kembali ke kamar," ucap Kyuhyun sembari menenggak anggurnya.

Sungmin hanya bergeming sebentar. Lewat ekor matanya, Sungmin bisa menangkap sosok tinggi berdiri di pintu. Sosok sama dengan orang yang menyelamatkan Sungmin dari Kyuhyun seminggu yang lalu.

"Selesai." Sungmin meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, sebisa mungkin tanpa menumbulkan suara. Ia menelan kunyahan daging yang terakhir, rasanya enak, yang membuat buruk adalah suasana canggung ini. Daging seenak apapun bisa tiba-tiba terasa hambar kalau Sungmin dipaksa duduk makan bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdiri. Sama-sama sudah menghabiskan makan malamnya. "Mo, bawa dia ke kamar kosong yang ada di sebrang kamarku," perintah Kyuhyun sebelum ia melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.

Sungmin melotot mendengarnya. Kamar di sebrang kamar Kyuhyun? Bagus sekali.

* * *

><p><strong>*.-.-.-.-.-.-*<strong>

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun mendongkak begitu pintu ruang kerjanya berderit terbuka. Ia tahu siapa yang akan muncul dari balik pintu, dan dugaannya tidak pernah meleset. Sosok pria jangkung berambut pirang masuk dan kembali menutup pintu ruangan.<p>

"Kau tidak lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya kan, Jungmo?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Walaupun rasanya tidak mungkin, Kyuhyun tetap takut Sungmin melakukan hal cerdik lainnya untuk dapat kabur dari sini.

"_Factum, Maiestatis…" _jawab Jungmo patuh.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Yang Mulia, Jungmo!" Kyuhyun mendengus. Selalu merasa kesal tiap kali sahabat kecilnya ini memanggilnya dengan begitu formal.

Jungmo terkekeh kecil. _"Maaf."_

"Bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Apa dia memukulmu?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari bertopang dagu. "Dia bisa sekasar itu saat marah. Tapi kujamin itu bukan karakter aslinya…" Kyuhyun mengutarakannya dengan senyum mengembang. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya, itu sudah menjadi gerak refleks baginya sejak setahun yang lalu. Setiap kali melihat sosok ceria Sungmin atau saat ia membicarakan tentang Sungmin, senyum itu terbentuk tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Sungmin sempat marah-marah tadi. Tapi kudiamkan saja, toh aku juga tidak mengerti bahasanya."

"Tunggu saja, pemuda itu belajar dengan cepat. Aku yakin Sungmin yang akan segera menyesuaikan diri dengan bahasa kita," ujar Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum bangga.

Jungmo melirik Kyuhyun dari sudut matanya, seolah-olah memastikan kalau orang ini benar-benar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang biasanya selalu memasang ekspresi keras, jarang tersenyum dan lebih sering menyeringai. Dan satu hal lagi yang paling janggal… Sudah lama Kyuhyun tidak pernah tersenyum saat menceritakan seseorang. Yang terakhir saat mereka masih sama-sama bocah, saat Kyuhyun masih menjadi _puppy_ manja yang selalu menempel pada ibunya. "Kau juga belajar dengan cepat, terlalu cepat." Jungmo membalikkan kata-kata Kyuhyun. Meski sebenarnya lebih berniat mencibir daripada memuji. "Dalam setahun mati-matian berusaha menguasai bahasa asing hanya demi seorang pemuda manusia. Tsk! Kau akan jadi bahan gunjingan anggota dewan."

"Siapa yang peduli?" Kyuhyun mengangkat alis, pura-pura tidak peduli. "Coba saja kalau orang-orang tua itu berani mengusik kehidupan pribadiku."

"Ye, kau benar. Anggota dewan tidak akan mengganggu keputusanmu. Tapi setidaknya berdiskusilah dulu dengan _Alpha_-Yun."

Kyuhyun melenguh. "Kulakukan nanti," ujarnya setengah mengeluh.

Jungmo tidak berniat berhenti sampai di situ. "Padahal kau bisa saja memaksa pemuda manusia itu, tanpa perlu mempelajari bahasanya atau menjadikan ia sebagai _Mate_-mu. Cukup untuk memuaskanmu, kan? Kenapa harus repot-repot, eh?" Tidak bermaksud menyudutkan sahabatnya sendiri, ia hanya ingin mencibir sedikit.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Entah mana yang lebih menggelikan, pertanyaan Jungmo atau sikap konyolnya yang rela bersusah payah demi seorang pemuda keturunan manusia.

"Kau pernah dengan pengorbanan demi orang yang kita cintai?" Kyuhyun sendiri terkejut, nyaris tersedak oleh kata-katanya barusan. Kata-kata yang telalu manis untuk ukuran seorang Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu nyaris merona malu, tapi Kyuhyun buru-buru menyembunyikannya. "Cepat cari _Mate_-mu! Dan kau akan mengerti kenapa aku mau repot-repot seperti ini demi Sungmin."

"Tsk!" Jungmo terkekeh dan menggeleng canggung. "Aku tidak akan mencari Mate sampai kau punya putra, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Jungmo tidak sungguh-sungguh, sekali lagi sahabatnya ini tengah menyindir Kyuhyun. Menyindir keputusan Kyuhyun untuk memilih mate dari kaum manusia, terlebih seorang pria. Tapi Kyuhyun sudah berjanji, bagaimanapun caranya, silsilah Cho tidak akan berhenti sampai disini…

"Ngomong-ngomong soal putra, Mo…"

"Ye?"

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" Kyuhyun bertanya ragu, dipandangnya Jungmo dengan kening bertaut. "Gulungan itu…" bisiknya lagi. Kyuhyun menunduk berpikir, sesaat ekspresinya berubah keras. Ia akan terima apapun jawaban Jungmo, karena Kyuhyun sendiri tidak yakin kalau gulungan mitos yang pernah diceritakan ayahnya itu benar-benar ada.

Melihat ekspresi setengah putus asa Kyuhyun, senyum Jungmo mengembang. Sepertinya _Alpha _muda ini tidak menyadari kalau sejak tadi Jungmo melipat dua tangannya ke belakang, tentu untuk menyembunyikan benda yang sekarang digenggamnya.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar serius dengan pemuda manusia itu…" komentar Jungmo membuat kening Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Tentu saja aku serius!"

Jungmo tersenyum lagi. Helai rambut pirangnya tersapu kedepan, sedikit menutupi mata sipitnya yang memandang Kyuhyun tajam. Tentu saja ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun serius dan penuh perhitungan dalam bertindak. Tapi khusus untuk kali ini, Jungmo benar-benar dibuat terkesima oleh keseriusan Kyuhyun.

Jungmo sedikit menyapu rambutnya, merapikan helai-helai pirang yang sedikit menutupi pandangan. Lalu dengan sebelah tangan, Jungmo melempar gulungan yang digenggamnya ke atas meja Kyuhyun, spontan membuat _Alpha_ muda itu terkaget-kaget.

"Aku tidak tahu mitos gulungan itu sungguhan atau hanya lelucon leluhur kita. Kau coba saja."

Kyuhyun tercekat, tidak sempat menjawab. Ia terlalu terkesima. Gulungan yang awalnya ia kira hanyalah mitos semata, kini sungguh-sungguh ada di depan matanya. Kyuhyun menyeringai, diangkatnya gulungan itu dengan khidmat. Persetan soal mitos atau lelucon, ia benar-benar akan mencobanya.

"Lakukan sehari sebelum malam purnama, setelah satu bulan kalian menjadi _Mate_."

Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun mencibir dirinya sendiri. Tsk! Ia bahkan belum menandai Sungmin sama sekali. Mungkin ia harus melakukannya besok? Atau lusa? Secepatnya sebelum purnama tiba. Kyuhyun tidak ingin mengambil resiko, ia pasti melukai Sungmin dalam wujud serigala.

"Ada yang lain?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi, sembari membuka gulungan kertas tua itu dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak." Jungmo mengedikkan bahu.

Sesaat, dua pemuda serigala itu terhanyut dalam kesunyian kamar. Kyuhyun sibuk membaca gulungan di tangannya dan Jungmo sibuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun sambil berpikir. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk bicara, sampai Jungmo merasa risih sendiri dengan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang berkelebat di benaknya.

"Kalaupun gulungan itu benar-benar bisa membuat Sungmin mengandung, kau tetap serius akan melakukannya?"

Kyuhyun berhenti. Diliriknya Jungmo dengan sorot tajam. "Aku serius," ujarnya yakin. "Ada apa? Kau takut dengan komentar miring anggota dewan? Mereka urusanku, kau cukup turuti apa yang kuperintahkan padamu."

"_Ye_, _Maiestatis,"_ Jungmo membungkuk reflek, ia sudah terbiasa mendengar perintah Kyuhyun sebagai sesuatu yang mutlak baginya. "Apa aku masih dibutuhkan di sini?" tanya Jungmo sopan, meski sepertinya sikap sopan Jungmo sedikit menyinggung Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti bersikap begitu, Mo! Tidak ada orang lain di sini, aku merasa kau seperti sedang menyindirku dengan sikap sopanmu itu," lenguh Kyuhyun setengah terluka, Jungmo hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum simpul. "Dan ya. Kau boleh pergi sekarang," ujar Kyuhyun tanpa mendongkak, pandangannya masih terfokus ke atas gulungan kertas tua itu.

"Ye, aku permisi, _Alpha_-Kyu." Jungmo berbalik, bersiap membuka pintu saat Kyuhyun sekali lagi memanggil namanya.

"Dan, Mo…" Kyuhyun mendongkak lagi, lalu menyeringai jahil. "Cepat cari _Mate_!"

* * *

><p><strong>*.-.-.-.-.-.-*<strong>

* * *

><p>TBC!<p>

**Ket :**

_**Nunc, servum : **_**Pergilah sekarang**

_**Factum, Maiestatis : **_**Done, Your Majesty**

Jungmo : Mo? Lu kire gue sapi, apa?

Author : #ngakak *Mooooooo~~~*

Sungmin : Dari kemaren gue ngamuk-ngamuk doang? =="

Jungmo : Padalah pertama muncul gw udah kayak superhero. Eh ternyata gw jadi pembantu Kyuhyun, nasib oh nasib… =="

Kyuhyun : lol, I love my _so-cool-man_ character here.

Sungmin : _So cold-asshole man_ character here, yang bener =="

Kyuhyun : Min! Jaga sikapmu! *ngikutin karakter serigala!Kyu*

Sungmin : *ngacangin Kyuhyun* Kenapa harus gue terus yang hamil? Ga ada inovasi baru apa? Kyuhyun kek yang hamil! Atau Jungmo kek! Siwon kek! Patung kek!

**Jamaah pun hening…**

Sungmin : *masih sibuk protes* Atau suruh serigala kek yang dapet bagian bunting, kan satu ras sama Kyuhyun! Kenapa selalu gue sih! Selalu aja yang bunting gue! Yang dibawah gue! Yang dapet bagian cewek selalu gue! *gak terima*

Author/Kyuhyun/Jungmo : -_-"

Siwon : Kok saya dibawa-bawa? Nama pun gak muncul kenapa saya kena getahnya? T_T

Author : *mengabaikan seluruh protes cast*

Sekali lagi maap ya kalo pendek, jangan marah ya T^T

**No silent readers please,** kalau ga banyak silent readers, nanti malam saya mau update Kitty-Kitty, Baby! Minta reviewnya yaaaaaaaah~ *bungkuk-bungkuk* m_ _m

Author mau kabur sebelum dikeroyok seluruh cast!

#ngacir


	4. Eclipse

**SEDLUPUS**

**Miinalee**

* * *

><p>o<br>O  
>o<br>O  
>o<p>

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun mendengus. Sambil bergumam ia membanting tubuhnya ke atas kursi. Matanya lekat memandang malam di balik jendela. Langit di wilayah ini tak pernah berbintang. Para tetua tetap menjaga cakrawala di tempat ini selalu dalam keadaan gelap. Mencegah keingintahuan manusia akan tempat ini, kerajaan terpencil –Sedlupus— di balik sihir dan kegelapan Bhutan. Kyuhyun sendiri yang selalu memastikan, wilayah ini tetap aman dan tak terjamah manusia.<p>

"Tsk." Kyuhyun berdecih.

Sekarang predikat tak terjamah itu sudah tercoreng. Ia sendiri yang membawa manusia masuk kemari. Setelah puluhan tahun tempat ini bersih dari sentuhan manusia. Kini, Sungmin menjadi manusia –hidup— pertama yang masuk bahkan tinggal di Sedlupus ini. Sebelum Sungmin, semua manusia yang ada di wilayah ini bisa masuk kemari dalam keadaan mati –dipersiapkan untuk dijadikan santapan kaum Kyuhyun sendiri. Namun Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyesal membawa Sungmin kemari. Satu-satunya penyesalan yang ia punya adalah –membahayakan nyawa Sungmin dengan memaksanya tinggal di sarang _werewolf_. Tapi _toh_ Kyuhyun sudah bersumpah, ia akan menjaga Sungmin dan tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukai Sungmin_nya._ Tidak ada makhluk di atas bumi ini yang bisa lari dari taring dan cakar Kyuhyun kalau mereka sampai berani menyentuh Sungmin. Tidak akan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi. Tentu, ia akan melindungi Sungmin. Ia akan memberikan segalanya hanya agar Sungmin membalas perasaannya. Bahkan sejak saat pertama Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin di _Seoul_, satu tahun yang lalu, Kyuhyun sudah merasa kalau pemuda ini yang akan menjadi tempat ia menyerahkan segalanya. Hanya dengan mengendus bau tubuh Sungmin, Kyuhyun tahu kalau pemuda pendek itu memang ditakdirkan untuknya. _Mate_ yang selalu ditunggu oleh setiap serigala.

Namun sayangnya, Sungmin bahkan tidak mengerti sama sekali akan perasaan Kyuhyun.

Hari ini pun, pemuda imut itu sama sekali tidak memandangnya. Terkadang hanya dari sikap acuh Sungmin, Kyuhyun tahu kalau pemuda itu berpura-pura menganggapnya tak ada.

Dan hal ini… Semakin menambah beban Kyuhyun.

Ia sangat lelah hari ini. Begitu banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia tuntaskan. Tapi Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa tidur, tidak saat ia terus terpikirkan tentang Sungmin.

Hari ini, tujuh hari menjelang purnama.

Dan sebelum purnama tiba, Kyuhyun harus lekas _menandai_ Sungmin. Sebelum pemuda itu membawa tanda _Mate_ di tubuhnya, nyawanya akan selalu terancam. Terlebih membiarkan Sungmin berkeliaran di dalam kastil penuh _werewolf_ yang lapar akan daging manusia –Kyuhyun tidak sanggup membayangkannya. Ia tidak bisa terus memastikan keselamatan nyawa Sungmin saat dirinya berada di luar kastil. Tapi jika pemuda itu sudah memiliki tanda _Mate_ bersamanya, serigala manapun di dunia tidak akan berani menyentuh Sungmin.

Ya. Kyuhyun harus menandai Sungmin minggu ini juga, sebelum purnama tiba. Ia tidak bisa mengambil resiko saat purnama tiba. Selama purnama ia akan kehilangan 90% kewarasannya. Sebanyak 90% pula kemungkinan ia akan melukai Sungmin. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak berani membayangkannya.

"Hah." Kyuhyun mendengus. Ia bersandar sambil menutup matanya, lengannya tersilang ke atas kepala. "Kenapa kau begitu sulit untuk ditaklukan, Sungmin-ah…" lirih Kyuhyun.

7 hari. Kyuhyun benar-benar harus menandai Sungmin dalam 7 hari.

Dengan rela.

Atau terpaksa.

* * *

><p>o<br>O  
>o<br>O  
>o<p>

* * *

><p>"Aduuuuh—"<p>

"Kyahahahahaha!" Sungmin tertawa renyah. Tanpa mempedulikan ringis kesakitan dari remaja mungil yang kini tengah ia siksa, ia terus saja menarik-narik cuping kucing –menurutnya itu cuping kucing— dari kepala remaja mungil tadi.

Bukan berarti karena tubuhnya yang mungil, remaja itu tak sanggup menyingkir. Ia bahkan bisa melempar Sungmin dengan satu tangan. Toh Sungmin hanya manusia biasa. Tapi setiap kali remaja itu berusaha membebaskan diri dari Sungmin, niatnya akan urung saat lirikan tajam Jungmo melayang ke arahnya seolah melarangnya untuk pergi.

"Tahanlah sedikit, Henry-yah. Tunggu sampai Alpha datang— _Toh_ dia senang padamu." Jungmo terkekeh. Sambil berdiri bersandar ke dinding, ia mengawasi Sungmin yang asyik bermain dengan Henry –meski sebaliknya, Henry tampak risih dan ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

Sungmin melirik Jungmo dari sudut matanya. Barusan orang ini mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti, tapi Sungmin tidak peduli. Perhatiannya kembali pada remaja bercuping kucing yang sangaaat menggemaskan ini—

Dua bulan sudah Sungmin berada di tempat mengerikan ini, namun baru kali ini ia menemukan hiburan yang benar-benar manis dan menggemaskan. Kenapa tidak sejak dulu saja Kyuhyun gila itu mengirimkan bocah imut ini? Setidaknya ia jadi tidak terlalu bosan, kan!

"Hiiiiih!" Sungmin menarik cuping kucing itu dengan gemas. Lalu dicubitnya kedua pipi gembul Henry. "Ayo, mengeong pus~ pus~" desak Sungmin seenaknya.

Henry melotot, tentu ia mengerti apa maksud '_Pus~ pus~_' yang dikatakan Sungmin barusan. Pemuda ini menyuruhnya untuk mengeong. Sialan! Ia bukan kucing!

"Grawrrrr—" Henry mengeram rendah, lalu menyeringai menunjukkan deretan giginya yang runcing. "Gurk— gurk!" Henry menggonggong di depan wajah Sungmin, bermaksud menakut-nakuti pemuda manusia itu. Namun bukannya takut—

"Kubilang kan mengeong, bukan menggonggong!" Sungmin yang _denial_ mencubit pipi Henry makin kuat. Lalu ditariknya cuping berbulu itu sekali lagi. "Ayo mengeong!"

"A-aduuuh! Sakiiit!" Henry meringis, ia menatap Jungmo dengan pandangan memelas. "Jungmo-_hyung_, tolong aku!"

Namun Jungmo sama sekali tidak bergerak, pemuda itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Siapa namamu, adik kucing?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba. Tentu saja ia tidak mendapat jawaban langsung. Karena baik Jungmo maupun Henry sama-sama tidak mengerti dengan bahasa yang digunakan Sungmin.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sungmin lagi, kali ini rautnya mengerut kecewa. Sejak tadi bocah kucing ini sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sikap bersahabat. Dan itu membuatnya sedih.

"Kau marah, ya? Sakit, ya?" Sungmin merengut, sedih. Ia mengusap-usap cuping Henry sambil bergumam _'Maaf'_.

Henry melongo. Wajah Sungmin yang tiba-tiba melembut entah kenapa membuat Henry luluh—

"Cantiknya…" bisik Henry terpesona.

"Dia bertanya padamu, Henry. Dan jangan memandangi calon _Mate_-ku seperti itu,"suara Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menyela. Membuat semua kepala di ruangan itu berpaling ke arah pintu. Disana Kyuhyun berdiri sambil bersilang lengan. Seringai di wajahnya seolah mengatakan kalau ia sudah berada di sana sejak lama.

"A-Alpha-_nim_…" Henry tersenyum canggung. Ia beringsut mundur sembari berusaha melepaskan tangan Sungmin dari wajah dan kepalanya. Namun Sungmin bergerak lebih cepat, nyaris membuat Henry terkena serangan jantung hanya dengan sebuah pelukan. Ya, Sungmin buru-buru memeluk tubuh kecil Henry , mendekap kepala bercuping kucing itu erat ke dadanya.

Baik Kyuhyun, Jungmo, maupun Henry. Ketiganya tercekat melihat tindakan tak terduga Sungmin. Terlebih Kyuhyun. Kalau pandangan bisa membunuh, Henry yakin kepalanya pasti sudah berlubang karena dipandangi dengan begitu tajam oleh Kyuhyun. Namun Henry juga tidak berniat untuk beranjak, sorot menakutkan Kyuhyun ditambah hangat dada Sungmin membuatnya makin linglung.

"Mau apa kau?" sentak Sungmin galak, ia melotot ke arah Kyuhyun.

Seringai di wajah Kyuhyun menghilang, ekspresinya berubah datar. Sejak pertama ia membawa Sungmin kemari, pemuda itu memang tidak pernah bersikap ramah padanya. Namun Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa terbiasa. Sejak awal ia memang tak suka dibentak oleh siapapun. Seratus tahun dalam hidupnya, belum pernah ada satu makhluk pun yang berani menantang dengan memandang langsung ke dalam matanya. Dan disini Sungmin –seorang pemuda manusia yang wajah dan tubuhnya pun tak jauh berbeda dari gadis remaja— berani membentak dan menatapnya dengan sorot menantang.

"Aku ingin menjenguk calon _mate_-ku, apa itu salah?"

"Siapa calon _mate_-mu, hah?"

"Tentu saja kau—"

"Cih!" Sungmin menyahut sinis, dan sikap itu benar-benar melukai hati Kyuhyun. Wajahnya yang datar tampak semakin mengeruh saja. Jungmo dan Henry bahkan mulai khawatir. Siapapun di dalam Sedlupus ini tahu, menantang Kyuhyun bukanlah tindakan bijak, lebih-lebih membuatnya marah. Meskipun Kyuhyun tampak mati-matian bersabar –tetap saja ekspresi sang Alpha membuat hati Jungmo dan Henry berdesir.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, menekan habis emosinya kembali ke kerongkongan. "Kau bertanya siapa namanya kan? Dia Henry, sepupuku." Kyuhyun mengalihkan topik.

Sungmin mendengarnya, namun ia tidak mempedulikan Kyuhyun —sama sekali. Sungmin justru kembali beralih ke Henry, dikatupnya wajah _cute_ itu sembari berucap, "Henry? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi siiih~" Sungmin mencubit hidung mancung Henry gemas. Sebenarnya hati Sungmin berdesir, ia tahu Kyuhyun tengah memandang tajam ke arahnya. Namun Sungmin berusaha menyibukkan diri, berbincang dengan Henry meski pada akhirnya lebih seperti ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun tak seimut dirimu sih~ Kalau dia imut sepertimu, mungkin saja aku mau dengannya—" sindir Sungmin dengan suara pelan, ditariknya lembut cuping berbulu Henry. Lagi-lagi tangannya terlalu gatal untuk diam.

"Imut?" Kyuhyun terkekeh hambar, ekspresi dan matanya tidak menyampaikan apapun selain kengerian. "Paling lambat juga… Tiga tahun lagi cuping itu akan menghilang." sambungnya sarkatis. Sungmin meliriknya sinis sembari bergumam, _"Kau hanya iri."_

"Aku? Iri?" Kyuhyun mendengus. "Semua _werewolf _lahir dengan cuping seperti itu. Hingga kami beranjak dewasa, dengan sendirinya telinga berbulu itu akan menghilang. Henry imut-mu akan berubah menjadi _werewolf_ sempurna. Dengan tubuh besar, kekar, berbulu, dan bertaring yang haus akan darah dan daging manusia."

Sungmin tertegun mendengarnya.

_Haus akan darah dan daging manusia…_

Perlahan-lahan tangan Sungmin beranjak turun. Dipandanginya wajah Henry lekat-lekat, lalu ia menggeleng tidak percaya. Tidak ada yang lain selain garis manis dan kepolosan disana. Bagaimana mungkin makhluk semanis ini memangsa manusia?

"Biarkan Henry pergi, Sungmin-ah." Kyuhyun menekan kalimatnya, meski lagi-lagi Sungmin mengabaikan dirinya. "Mo, antar Henry ke kamarnya. Ini sudah larut." titah Kyuhyun mutlak dan Jungmo melaksanakannya dengan sigap.

Kini di ruangan itu hanya tersisa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dalam kesunyian masing-masing. Kyuhyun masih berdiri tiga meter dari Sungmin yang duduk termenung di lantai.

"Aku ingin pulang." ujar Sungmin tiba-tiba, ia duduk membelakangi Kyuhyun. Pandangannya menerawang keluar jendela.

"Tidak bisa." jawab Kyuhyun mutlak.

"KENAPA TIDAK?" Sungmin berdiri, murka. Rautnya mengeras, ia melangkah emosi ke arah Kyuhyun, berjinjit untuk mengerat kerah pakaian pemuda serigala itu lalu berteriak menantang, "AKU INGIN PULANG! Kau pikir siapa dirimu, hah?"

"Kau ingin pulang kemana? Ke rumah terkutuk itu? Sadarlah Sungmin-ah, kau hanya diperbudak keluarga tirimu. Mereka hanya membutuhkan gaji kerjamu, hasil jerih payahmu dan ka—"

PLAK!

Sungmin berhasil membungkam Kyuhyun. Dengan sebuah tamparan.

"Tahu apa kau?" desis Sungmin menantang. Matanya berkilat merah dan sedikit basah. Sinar dimatanya tidak menunjukkan hal lain, hanya kebencian. Siluman ini tidak tahu apa-apa, beraninya Kyuhyun menjelek-jelekkan keluarga Sungmin didepan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun mengusap pipi kirinya yang terasa panas dan pedih. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang berani menampar dan berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun mengeram. Amarah yang berhasil ia telan rasanya kembali naik ke kerongkongan.

"Jangan pancing amarahku Sungmin-ah…" bisik Kyuhyun lirih, mati-matian ia berusaha menahan emosinya yang semakin lama semakin meluap. Kyuhyun tidak terbiasa untuk bersabar, ia selalu melampiaskan amarahnya. Namun tidak kali ini. Meski sulit, Kyuhyun mati-matian menjaga kestabilan emosinya. Kalau sampai ia lepas kendali…

Sungmin bisa mati.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi besar itu menundukkan wajah, agar Sungmin bisa melihat dengan jelas dan menatap langsung ke dalam matanya. "Jangan tantang aku—"

Sungmin bergeming. Hatinya berdesir. Bulu kuduknya merinding. Namun pemuda itu tetap menjaga keangkuhannya. Ia mendongak menantang Kyuhyun, menyeringai menunjukkan kalau ia sama sekali tidak takut pada ancaman pemuda serigala ini. Sungmin sudah pasrah. Hidup atau mati. Daripada terus tinggal di tempat ini, sepertinya mati menjadi pilihan yang lebih baik.

"Dasar monster siluman terkutuk," belum cukup memaki, Sungmin kembali melayangkan tangannya dan—

PLAK!

Kini pipi kanan Kyuhyun ikut memerah. Kyuhyun tertegun. Tamparan itu seolah menyadarkannya dari rasa _shock_.

_Monster siluman terkutuk._

Nafas pemuda serigala itu berhembus menderu. _Beraninya!_

Sungmin menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Merasa puas sudah berhasil membuat Kyuhyun marah. Ia mendengus senang. Namun secepat itu pula, Sungmin menyesali kenekatannya.

BRUGH!

Sungmin merintih. Kepalanya berkunang-kunang. Entah bagaimana awalnya, kini tubuhnya menempel rekat ke dinding, sepertinya ia barusaja menghantam dinding dengan keras. Sungmin merasa tulang punggungnya remuk.

Sungmin merintih, tidak secuil pun kata 'aduh' berhasil keluar dari bibirnya saat untuk bernapas pun ia kesulitan. Lima jemari Kyuhyun mengerat—mencekik lehernya—memastikan ia tetap tersangkut tinggi di dinding.

"Uhkk—"

Kyuhyun mengeram. Warna matanya berubah semerah darah. Bulu-bulu lembut bermunculan di sekitar wajahnya, lalu merembet ke leher dan memenuhi tangan. Kuku jemari Kyuhyun memanjang, sedikit demi sedikit melukai kulit leher Sungmin.

"Ngggh! Nggghhh—" Sungmin bernapas terengah-engah. Susah payah ia berusaha memberontak, menendang-nendang dengan lemah. Energinya terkuras habis saat ia bahkan tidak bisa mendapatkan oksigen. Airmatanya mengalir deras, darah dari lehernya perlahan mengotori kerah baju yang ia kenakan. Pupil hitam matanya mulai naik ke atas.

Sungmin nyaris kehilangan kesadaran saat Kyuhyun melemparnya ke atas tempat tidur dan berteriak garang.

"KAU MENANTANGKU!"

Sungmin menjerit kesakitan, tidak sanggup berbaring dengan punggung menempel di kasur. Rasa sakit ini membuatnya refleks meringkuk.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sungmin menghirup sebanyak mungkin udara. Ia mengira amarah Kyuhyun akan berhenti sampai disitu, cukup dengan darah dan memar di lehernya juga tulang punggung yang patah.

Namun dugaannya salah besar.

Kyuhyun terus mengeram, lalu mencabik pakaiannya sendiri.

Dengan mata sayu, Sungmin melihat bagaimana bulu-bulu tumbuh dengan cepat memenuhi dada Kyuhyun. Wajah itu tetap tampak seperti Kyuhyun, tidak sepenuhnya berubah, taringnya bahkan tidak muncul sama sekali. Namun hanya dengan melihat jemari runcing dan punggung Kyuhyun yang membungkuk dan perlahan membesar—

Cukup membuat Sungmin ingin mati saja.

Namun sepertinya, mati menjadi pilihan yang terlalu bagus sampai-sampai Sungmin tidak diizinkan untuk memilihnya.

"Grawrrrr—" Kyuhyun mengeram, ia mengendus-endus situasi di sekitarnya.

Kyuhyun mencium bau darah, ketakutan, dan harum tubuh Sungmin. Masih berada 50 % dalam batas kewarasannya, Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan tenaga. Namun dalam keadaan begini, ia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Kyuhyun melompat ke atas tempat tidur, menidih tubuh Sungmin dan menahan kedua tangan pemuda itu di atas kepala. Telinga Kyuhyun bergerak-gerik saat ia mendengar suara rintihan, suara Sungmin. Itu suara rintihan Sungmin. Namun instingnya untuk _bercampur _sudah terlalu kuat. Kyuhyun hanya mengendurkan cengkraman tangannya, lalu ia mulai menjilati wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin merintih, meringis, dan menangis tanpa suara. Punggung dan lehernya serasa mati rasa. Ia merasa betapa tidak masuk akal untuk tetap bertahan hidup dalam perasaan mati seperti ini. Sungmin bisa merasakan basah darah mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya. Sungguh, ia berharap untuk bisa jatuh pingsan dan mati sekalian. Namun hangat saliva Kyuhyun semakin menahan Sungmin untuk terus tersadar.

Kyuhyun mengaum dengan suara tertahan, seolah khawatir akan ada _werewolf _lain yang mendengar suaranya yang tengah bercampur dengan _mate_nya.

Kyuhyun menunduk, memandangi wajah Sungmin lewat pupil merahnya. Ia mengusap wajah Sungmin perlahan… perlahan… Lalu Kyuhyun kembali mengaum.

Sungmin bahkan tidak sempat berkedip, saat Kyuhyun mencabik seluruh pakaiannya dengan paksa. Melucutinya hingga ia terpuruk disana dalam keadaan telanjang.

"Akhh—" Sungmin tersentak. Kalau ia masih bisa merasakan sesuatu dari punggung dan lehernya, satu-satunya hal yang ia rasakan adalah sakit. Pedih tidak terkira. Sungmin menangis lagi. Lidah Kyuhyun beranjak ke leher, membersihkan ceceran darah yang terus mengalir dan bersambung ke dada Sungmin.

Sungmin menggigil, setiap jengkal kulit yang dilalui saliva hangat Kyuhyun kembali berubah dingin saat daging lunak itu meninggalkan tempat sebelumnya. Sungmin bisa merasakan betapa seluruh bulu kuduknya meremang, merinding saat lidah Kyuhyun mencapai puting di dadanya. Lidah hangat itu berputar lincah disekitar puting Sungmin, bergerak lembut dari puting kanan ke puting kirinya. Membuatnya mengejang sekali, lalu tidak merespon karena rasa sakit yang mengalahkan kehangatan lidah Kyuhyun.

Masih terus berlanjut, Kyuhyun tidak membiarkan sejengkal pun kulit dada, perut dan tangan Sungmin tetap kering. Ia menjilati setiap jengkal, setiap inci kulit putih Sungmin yang belum pernah tersentuh sebelumnya.

Sungmin menggigil, menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Kyuhyun. Namun tentu saja, Sungmin bahkan tidak bisa lepas dari cengkraman satu tangan Kyuhyun. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin berhasil mengumpulkan tenaga. Masih dengan terisak, Sungmin memberontak dengan menendang-nendang Kyuhyun. Paha, betis, namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bergeming. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin tidak sengaja menendang selangkangan Kyuhyun. Dan—

_Wrong move_.

Kyuhyun berhenti menjilati Sungmin. Ia beranjak, menyejajarkan posisinya dengan wajah tepat di atas wajah Sungmin. Mata Kyuhyun berkilat tajam, ia memandang Sungmin sembari mengeram rendah –jiwa serigala Kyuhyun perlahan menguasai kewarasannya. Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya lebar –beruntungnya bagian itu belum berubah menjadi moncong, meski jumlah liurnya meningkat dan terus menetes tepat di pipi Sungmin.

Taring-taring Kyuhyun gemertak beradu, nafasnya menderu. Kyuhyun menuduk, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin lalu menggonggong liar. Sungmin menutup matanya rapat-rapat, ia bahkan terlalu takut untuk mengeluarkan suara. Pemuda itu menangis dengan mata terpejam dan mulut bungkam.

Rasanya tidak ada yang jauh lebih buruk, Sungmin seolah bisa membaca apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Saat Kyuhyun melepas cengkramannya dan dua tangan pemuda serigala itu sudah berubah posisi. Satu menahan bahu Sungmin, dan yang lain mengangkat satu kaki Sungmin.

Dengan tidak sabar, Kyuhyun melucuti celananya sendiri yang sejak tadi masih menempel di tubuhnya.

Sekarang, dua pemuda berbeda bangsa itu sama-sama dalam keadaan telanjang. Sungmin meringis melihat alat Kyuhyun yang menegang dengan ukuran yang bahkan belum pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Rasanya ingin menjerit, Sungmin tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. Terlebih saat Kyuhyun menekuk kedua kakinya dan memaksanya tetap berada di posisi itu.

"Jangan— Jangan Kyuhyun! Sadarlah, Kyu! Kyuhyun!" tangis Sungmin teredam oleh geraman Kyuhyun. Mati-matian Sungmin berusaha untuk mengatup kedua kakinya, untuk menutupi kedua bagian privatenya yang terekspos. Dengan segala harga dirinya yang tersisa, Sungmin memberontak, berusaha menarik kakinya dari tangan Kyuhyun. Namun tanpa sengaja, Sungmin menendang wajah Kyuhyun saat ia berusaha memberontak. Membuat pemuda serigala itu mengeram makin kuat.

Kyuhyun menggerung, lalu menarik kedua kaki Sungmin hingga seluruh bagian tubuhnya ikut tertarik, nyaris terperosok jatuh dari tempat tidur kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak cepat menahannya. Kali ini Kyuhyun sudah tidak segan-segan lagi, ia mengerahkan tenaganya untuk menahan pemberontakan Sungmin. Tidak peduli bahu Sungmin mulai memar. Kyuhyun menahan kaki kanan Sungmin dengan kaki kirinya, lalu mengangkat kaki kiri Sungmin ke atas dengan paksa.

"Jungmo! Jungmo tolong aku!" teriak Sungmin putus asa. Dengan tangan kirinya yang masih terbebas, Sungmin berusaha menutupi lubang privatenya.

Kyuhyun menampik tangan Sungmin dan kembali menahan kedua tangan pemuda itu di atas kepala. Lama-kelamaan merasa kesal atas pemberontakan Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun ingin menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat.

Tanpa persiapan, bahkan tanpa menunggu Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Dengan satu sentakan, Kyuhyun mendorong alatnya masuk ke dalam lubang Sungmin.

Sungmin berteriak. Rasanya seperti tercabik-cabik, terbelah menjadi dua tanpa bisa menggambarkan bagaimana rasanya. Airmatanya kering. Suaranya serak.

Kyuhyun bergerak maju dan mundur, keluar dan masuk tanpa mengabaikan Sungmin yang mengejang beberapa saat, lalu tubuh mungil itu terdiam.

Mata Sungmin tetap terbuka. Tuhan terlalu jahat untuk tidak membiarkannya mati malam itu.

Pemuda itu bergeming dan memandang kosong ke atap ruangan. Sungmin tidak lagi menangis, tidak lagi bersuara, dan tidak lagi bergerak. Bahkan saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan spermanya tepat di prostat Sungmin.

Pemuda itu hanya membeku.

* * *

><p><strong>Tebeceh...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tuh kan beneran gue lanjutin! Walapun fanfic ini udah ngebangke satu tahun lamanya, hahaha. Hayo tanggung jawab nih! Awas ya kalo banyak silent readers, kunci juga nih lanjutannya di blog. -_-<strong>


	5. Broken

**SEDLUPUS **

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Semilir angin malam berhembus masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar. Gelap di luar sana sedikit tersamar oleh sinar lampu kamar. Jungmo mengusap tengkuknya lagi, matanya menyipit, napasnya menderu. Sinar bulan yang meredup di atas sana membuatnya menggigil, menekan batas sadarnya untuk segera berubah wujud. Namun darah campuran yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya, dalam nadinya, dan dalam otaknya, sedikit memudahkan Jungmo untuk mengendalikan semua itu.<p>

Meski taringnya meruncing, kuku-kuku jemarinya tumbuh memanjang, dan bulu-bulu di tubuhnya bermunculan tanpa dapat ditahan. Jungmo tetap berdiri di kamarnya, berdiri di depan jendela dengan kewarasan yang masih utuh tersisa.

Aroma mangsa yang berlarian di luar sana tidak lantas membuat liurnya menetes begitu saja. Lolongan melengking _werewolfs _dari berbagai kastayang saling bersahutan juga tidak membuatnya bergeming sama sekali. Berbeda dengan _wolf demon_ dewasa berdarah murni pada umumnya, Jungmo mampu menguasai segenap kewarasannya, tidak peduli di saat marah atau di malam-malam _khusus _seperti ini, Jungmo bisa mengendalikan diri dari tekanan hewani yang membuncah dalam dadanya.

Meskipun umumnya, hanya _werewolf_ golongan rendah yang akan kehilangan kewarasan mereka secara total pada saat purnama, _werewolf_ yang serata dengan hewan buas tak berakal di lingkungan manusia. Karena itu _wolf demon _ada untuk mengatur mereka. Hampir seluruh _Wolf demon _mampu mengendalikan emosi hewani mereka di saat purnama tiba.

Namun khusus malam ini...

Jungmo menelan ludah. Sesak. Perubahan demi perubahan kecil yang terjadi pada tubuhnya muncul begitu saja tanpa dapat ditahan. Akal sehatnya tetap terasa utuh, namun naluri hewani ini juga terasa lebih kuat dari biasanya.

_Gerhana bulan..._

Jungmo mendongak memandangi gerhana penuh yang terjadi di atas sana. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Tidak peduli di kasta mana mereka berada, entah _wolf demon _atau _low-class werewolfs_, tidak ada satupun bangsa serigala yang sanggup melawan naluri hewani mereka saat gerhana terjadi. Tidak satupun. Termasuk Alpha terkuat di kerajaan ini. Cho Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Yang Mulia... Semua ini demi kebaikanmu. Kulakukan ini untuk dirimu."

Jungmo berbisik lirih lalu memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan kilau perak pupil yang berkilat di bawah gerhana.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun bergerak maju dan mundur, keluar dan masuk mengabaikan Sungmin yang mengejang beberapa saat, lalu tubuh mungil itu terdiam.<p>

Mata Sungmin tetap terbuka. Tuhan terlalu jahat untuk tidak membiarkannya mati malam itu.

Pemuda itu bergeming dan memandang kosong ke atas. Sungmin tidak lagi menangis, tidak lagi bersuara, dan tidak lagi bergerak. Bahkan saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan spermanya tepat di prostat Sungmin, saat Kyuhyun menunduk untuk menggigit lehernya, saat nyeri merambat dari memar gigitan itu. Sungmin hanya membeku. Tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain kelu.

Secara naluri, Kyuhyun menandai Sungmin dekat di bahu, di bawah ceruk lehernya. Meninggalkan jejak keunguan disana lalu menjilatinya tanpa sadar. Sejak awal pun kesadarannya sudah melayang entah kemana. Kewarasan Kyuhyun dicuri, oleh sinar gerhana yang meredup di luar sana.

Kyuhyun menggerung lagi, mengendus tanda _'mate' _di leher mulus itu untuk yang terakhir kali. Napas beratnya berubah melambat. Seiring dengan bergesernya sinar gerhana, Kyuhyun jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Menindih Sungmin yang masih memandang kosong ke atap kamar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun menghela napas berat, sebelah lengannya masih menyilang menutupi mata. Meski merasa kesadarannya kembali perlahan-lahan, Kyuhyun masih enggan untuk membuka mata apalagi beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Suasana pagi ini terasa berbeda dari biasanya. Sekujur tubuhnya pegal, tengkuknya kelu. Apapun tugas yang menantinya hari ini, Kyuhyun hanya ingin mengabaikan semua itu dan tidur seharian dengan memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin...<p>

Kyuhyun mendengus senang dan refleks memeluk pinggang kenyal seseorang yang tengah berbaring di sampingnya. Hidung mancungnya mengerut, mengendus aroma yang tentu saja sudah begitu familiar baginya. Aroma manis tubuh Sungmin, bercampur dengan aroma lain yang rasa-rasanya ia kenali namun Kyuhyun tidak terlalu ingin menggubrisnya. Hmmm, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak memeluk tubuh lain sembari berbaring seperti ini. Ah, bukan lama. Tapi Kyuhyun memang tak pernah melakukannya. Orang terakhir yang pernah tidur satu ranjang dengan Kyuhyun adalah ibunya sendiri. Hmm... Mungkin dua ratus tahun yang lalu... Atau lebih? Sejak Sungmin datang kemari pun, Kyuhyun belum pernah mengizinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidur seranjang bersama pemuda manusia itu. Belum pernah.

Kening Kyuhyun mengerut.

Sebentar.

Tunggu dulu.

Kyuhyun menggerung. Ia memang tidak pernah tidur satu ranjang dengan siapapun, lalu... Kenapa Sungmin ada di kamarnya?

Kesadaran seakan menghantam kepala Kyuhyun saat itu juga. Spontan ia membuka matanya lalu beringsut menjauh. Napas paginya yang semula tenang kini berubah menderu.

"Oh..." Kyuhyun tersedak. Ia mendelik seakan hidupnya berakhir di depan mata. "...Tuhan."

Tubuh Sungmin tergeletak di sana. Tanpa sehelai benang pun untuk melindungi tiap jengkal kulit putihnya, biru dan ungu menghiasi sekujur tubuh pemuda itu. Pinggir bibirnya memar dan jejak darah kering tersisa dimana-mana. Pemuda itu tergeletak di sana, dengan posisi yang menyakiti mata siapapun yang melihatnya. Kakinya tertekuk ke atas, ke arah abnormal yang tidak seharusnya. Mungkin patah. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja Kyuhyun ingin ikut mematahkan kakinya sendiri. Rasanya tubuh itu tak utuh, Kyuhyun seakan melihat sebongkah boneka rusak.

Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah akan bunuh diri di atas ranjang itu, kalau saja ia tidak menyadari napas berat Sungmin dan dadanya yang bergerak lemah naik dan turun.

"S-Sungmin-ah..." Kyuhyun bergumam lirih, bola matanya bergerak nanar. Gugup. Tangannya terangkat namun ia tak kuasa menyentuh tubuh itu.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melakukan ini pada Sungmin? Rasanya Kyuhyun tidak bisa percaya, berbulan-bulan terakhir ia mampu menguasai diri. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lepas kendali? Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menyalahkan orang lain. Tapi tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin orang lain yang melakukan ini saat Kyuhyun menemukan Sungmin berada di sisinya pagi tadi.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah. Menatap lirih pada kening Sungmin dengan satu garis luka yang memanjang, begitu dalam dan masih basah. Ia menunduk memandangi jemari panjangnya dengan kuku yang terpotong rapi, mulai menduga-duga. Luka itu pasti karena goresan kukunya sendiri. Kyuhyun ingin mengusap kening itu, namun tangannya mengambang di atas kepala Sungmin. Ia sungguh-sungguh tak kuasa. Dengan panik Kyuhyun berbalik dan turun dari ranjang. Tidak peduli lagi kalau dirinya juga tak mengenakan apapun.

Kyuhyun sudah akan melangkah keluar kamar, namun sekali lagi hatinya berpaling ke belakang. Diliriknya Sungmin sekali lagi, dan seketika itu juga, langkahnya berbalik kembali. Setelah meraih kain dan segelas air di atas meja, Kyuhyun beringsut mendekati Sungmin sembari menahan napas. Sesaat, tangannya terasa mengambang. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir, tak sekalipun matanya sanggup mengerjap.

Ia ingin segera mencari tabib kerajaan, namun tidak. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sungmin ditemukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti ini.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Tangan gempal itu bergerak, menggerayangi dada dan sekujur wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengawasinya tanpa berkedip. Mungkin kalau ia tidak ingat orang ini adalah tabib yang tengah menangani keadaan kritis Sungmin, Kyuhyun sudah akan menelannya hidup-hidup.<p>

"Tulang kakinya sudah kembali seperti semula." Tabib itu tiba-tiba berbicara, dengan suara pelan. Kyuhyun buru-buru mendongak memperhatikan. "Meskipun kita menggunakan sihir untuk mempercepat penyembuhannya, pemuda manusia ini tetap membutuhkan istirahat selama beberapa hari lagi untuk pulih." Ujarnya lagi sembari menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Sungmin hingga ke dada.

Tabib itu mengecek denyut nadi di leher Sungmin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Fisik Sungmin tentu sudah pulih, dengan bantuan sihir tubuh fana pemuda manusia ini dengan mudahnya diperbaiki seperti menjahit ulang kaki boneka yang terputus. Selama ia tidak mati, darah dan luka bisa ditiup menghilang. Meski akan sedikit lebih sulit masalahnya jika luka itu mencapai organ dalam atau merusak tulang, tapi siapa yang peduli? Ia bahkan tak sedikitpun menyebutkan tentang trauma. Meski tabib tua itu tahu dengan jelas, luka yang lebih parah membekas nanti ada di dalam memori Sungmin. Ia tidak akan memberitahukannya kepada Kyuhyun, lebih baik menyimpannya sendiri jika itu bisa membuat sang Alpha tenang dan berhenti mengkhawatirkan keadaan pemuda manusia ini.

"Tenang saja tuanku, pemuda ini hanya membutuhkan istirahat. Hanya itu."

Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menggubrisnya, matanya lekat memandangi wajah pulas Sungmin. Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, tepat di sisi Sungmin meski tak sejengkalpun Kyuhyun berani menyentuh tubuh rapuh itu. Alpha itu hanya duduk membisu, mengawasi dengan telaten kalau-kalau ada sejengkal bagian kulit Sungmin yang masih perlu diobati.

Tubuh Sungmin sudah bersih dan terbalut pakaian baru yang digantikan oleh Kyuhyun sendiri. Posisi tidurnya juga sudah berubah sempurna. Meski wajah pucat itu tetap membuat Kyuhyun gelisah, namun setidaknya memar dan darah sudah menghilang dari sana.

"Satu berita baiknya, tuanku..."

Kyuhyun mendongak_. Berita baik?_

"Pemuda ini sudah menjadi _mate_ Anda, Yang Mulia."

_Ah._

Kyuhyun menelan ludah mendengarnya. Ia tidak terkejut, ia malah sudah menduganya. Tapi tidak, bukan seperti ini yang ia mau. Kyuhyun ingin semuanya berjalan sempurna, ia sedang berusaha membuat Sungmin membalas perasaannya. Tapi setelah apa yang terjadi semalam, Kyuhyun tidak yakin Sungmin akan mau berada di dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengannya lagi.

"Dan mohon maaf, satu hal lagi yang perlu hamba peringatkan. Karena _mate_ ini memberat di pihak Anda tuanku, Anda harus berhati-hati lagi dan—"

"Aku sudah tahu. Keluarlah tabib Hong. Aku ingin berdua saja dengan _Mate-_ku."

Tabib Hong refleks membungkuk mendengar perintah itu. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, ada beberapa kalimat yang begitu mendesak dan ingin disampaikannya. Tapi sepertinya Alpha muda ini sedang tidak ingin menerima pendapat apapun tentang Mate-nya. Karena itu Tabib Hong hanya membungkuk lagi dan berbalik melangkah keluar. Dua pelayan kembar yang setia mengikutinya juga ikut berbalik, namun sebelum keduanya melangkah keluar, Kyuhyun berpaling dan memanggil mereka.

"Kalian tinggal lah sebentar disini, bersihkan meja itu." Kyuhyun menunjuk meja rias di sisi tempat tidur itu dengan dagunya, kapas dan kain yang kotor oleh bercak darah bertumpuk di atas sana. Kyuhyun tak yakin ia akan sanggup mempertahankan sikap tenangnya lebih lama lagi jika ruangan ini terus dipenuhi aroma darah Sungmin.

Mendengar perintah sang Alpha, kedua pelayan kembar itu membungkuk patuh, lalu dengan mulai membersihkan meja itu. Meski sesekali mereka bergerak gugup, dengan ceroboh menjatuhkan kain atau gelas kosong. Mengusik suasana hening kamar ini yang jelas-jelas juga ikut mengusik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya melirik mereka dari sudut matanya, sedikit kesal namun memilih untuk diam dan mengusap keringat di kening Sungmin. Di satu sisi, mata Kyuhyun fokus mengawasi Sungmin, namun tentu indra pendengarannya yang tajam mampu menangkap bisik perbincangan kedua pelayan muda itu. Kyuhyun tetap mengabaikannya, ia akan menegur mereka nanti, kalau sampai dua menit ke depan mereka tidak juga menyelesaikan pekerjaan kecil itu.

Youngmin melotot saat lagi-lagi Kwangmin menjatuhkan benda lain. Deting kecil itu memang tidak mengusik, bahkan tubuh Alpha tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Tapi hal itu justru membuatnya semakin takut. Bernapas di dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan Alpha Cho saja sudah membuatnya gugup.

Dengan khawatir werewolf remaja itu melirik Kyuhyun yang masih serius dalam dunianya sendiri. Youngmin menelan ludah, ia mencubit lengan adik kembarnya sebagai peringatan.

"_Hati-hati."_

"_Mianhae!"_

"_Kenapa dengan tanganmu, kau ini ish—"_

Kyuhyun mengusap punggung tangan Sungmin yang masih terasa dingin. Obrolan kecil dua pelayan itu terasa masuk dari telinga kirinya dan langsung pergi lewat telinga kanannya.

"_M-maaf, tanganku masih gemetar. Efek gerhana semalam..."_

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengarnya, kali ini kalimat itu terhenti dan langsung terekam di dalam otaknya.

"Gerhana?"

Youngmin dan Kwangmin tercekat saat Alpha tiba-tiba berbalik dan memandang tajam ke arah mereka. Keduanya saling bertukar pandang, lalu menelan ludah.

"Y-ye, Yang Mulia?" Youngmin menjawab sendirian.

"Semalam gerhana?" selidik Kyuhyun lagi, kedua matanya sudah membulat kaget. Hanya satu kata 'gerhana' itu dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tidak, tolong bilang kalau kedua pelayan ini salah bicara.

Pelayan kembar itu kembali bertukar pandang, bingung dengan pertanyaan itu namun alih-alih dengan polos keduanya mengangguk.

"Y-ye. Semalam gerhana, tuanku."

Kyuhyun tercekat, refleks menahan napas dan menunduk memandangi wajah pucat Sungmin. Satu kata 'Gerhana' itu cukup untuk menjawab semuanya. Kyuhyun mengeram, semakin lama memandangi wajah pucat itu semakin membuatnya marah.

"Keluar, tinggalkan kami. Bawa semua sampah itu dan tutup pintu kamar ini."

Youngmin dan Kwangmin tidak menunggu lagi, hanya dengan mendengar suara geraman tertahan itu... mereka tahu untuk tidak mengusik sang Alpha lebih jauh. Keduanya buru-buru mengangkat kain dan kapas yang sudah mereka kumpulkan, lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam meskipun Kyuhyun mengabaikannya, dan keluar tanpa lupa menutup pintu kamar itu lagi.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah, hatinya semakin terasa sakit saat ia mengusap perban dan jejak luka yang masih membekas di lengan Sungmin. Tidak ingin percaya, namun gerhana adalah satu-satunya jawaban kenapa tubuh Sungmin nyaris hancur seperti ini. Kalau saat purnama saja ia tidak berani berada di sekitar kamar Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak sanggup mengira-ngira, hal seperti apa yang sudah terjadi semalam. Tepat menjelang gerhana dan dirinya berada di satu ruangan yang sama dengan Sungmin-nya. Kyuhyun tidak ingin membayangkannya. Namun wajah sekarat dan erang kesakitan Sungmin seakan tergambar di dalam benaknya.

Kyuhyun merunduk, mengendus harum tubuh _mate_nya, mengendus tanda _mate_ yang masih ungu dan segar di leher putih itu. Ia meringis, ingin menangis kalau saja hal itu bisa mengurangi sedikit nyeri di dadanya. Namun sayang sekali tidak ada airmata yang leleh kecuali erangan tertahan dari bibir Kyuhyun yang gemetar.

Kyuhyun mendongak, matanya memerah. Tidak. Ada satu orang yang harus ikut bertanggung jawab atas insiden gerhana semalam. Tidak peduli apapun alasannya, Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Mo!" Kyuhyun berteriak geram, ia menggebrak pintu kamar Jungmo tanpa mempedulikan wajah-wajah ketakutan beberapa pelayan yang lewat di belakangnya.<p>

Kim Jungmo hanya mendongak dengan santai, meskipun dalam hati ia sempat kaget melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya... tengah dipenuhi amarah. Tidak, Jungmo bukan tidak mengetahuinya, ia sudah menduga dan memperkirakan. Kyuhyun terlalu jenius untuk dikelabui, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu dan Alpha itu pasti tahu kalau Jungmo menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Hanya saja, Jungmo tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun akan mengetahuinya secepat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sungminku!" teriak Kyuhyun sembari membanting pintu itu kembali, menutup kamar ini dari pandangan ingin tahu orang-orang di luar sana. Ia melangkah menghentak, wajah dan matanya merah. Tidak, tidak biasanya emosi Kyuhyun lepas kendali seperti ini. Tapi Kyuhyun juga tidak peduli, ia menggebrak meja kerja Jungmo hingga tumpukan buku dan barang di atasnya jatuh berserakan di lantai.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" Jungmo memasang wajah bingung, "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada _mate_-mu. Menyentuhnya pun tidak pernah." Elak Jungmo lalu kembali berpura-pura sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas di bawah tangannya.

Kyuhyun mengeram. _Mate._ Jungmo bahkan tahu kalau Sungmin sudah menjadi _mate_-nya.

"Semalam gerhana." Suara Kyuhyun merendah, namun tidak dengan deru napasnya. Ia menunduk, berusaha bersabar meladeni sikap sahabat kecilnya itu. Namun sepertinya, Jungmo memang sengaja ingin memancing amarahnya. Semua tampak dari sikap acuh Jungmo dan ekspresi tak bersalah itu.

"Ya, lalu?"

"KAU MEMBIARKAN AKU BERADA DI KAMARNYA SIAL!" Kyuhyun berteriak murka.

Jungmo sempat tersentak mendengar teriakan itu, ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun membentaknya dengan begitu kasar. Alpha Cho yang dikenal tenang dan berkepala dingin, bisa bersikap serendah ini hanya karena seorang pemuda manusia. Jungmo benar-benar tersinggung dibuatnya. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Sebelumnya pun selalu seperti ini, kau punya caramu saat gerhana tiba dan aku tidak pernah mengusiknya."

Kyuhyun mendengus, semakin kecewa dan sakit hati. Oh, padahal Kyuhyun merasa kalau Kim Jungmo adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling mengerti dirinya di atas Bumi ini. Tapi hal ini membuatnya ragu.

"Kau sengaja." Kyuhyun menggeleng tidak percaya. "Kau ingin aku membunuhnya, begitu?"

"Tapi buktinya kau tidak membunuhnya, kan?"

"Aku NYARIS membunuhnya, Kim Jungmo!"

Jungmo menelan ludah, getir. Hatinya ikut berdenyut namun sebisa mungkin ia tidak ingin memasang ekspresi masam. "Aku tidak tahan, melihat harga dirimu diinjak oleh pemuda manusia itu. Orang-orang juga berbicara buruk tentangmu." Itu benar, Jungmo tidak tahan lagi mendengar ejekan demi ejekan ditujukan pada Kyuhyun. Ia tidak suka saat beberapa pelayan dan tetua mulai beranggapan kalau sahabatnya adalah Alpha yang lemah, jatuh hati pada anak manusia. Padahal dulu ia sempat menyelamatkan Sungmin dari amukan Kyuhyun, tapi semakin lama melihat sikap kurang ajar pemuda itu, Jungmo semakin percaya kalau menggunakan cara paksa padanya jauh lebih baik.

"Anggota Dewan bahkan mulai membicarakan hal itu di belakangmu."

"Sudah kubilang, orang-orang tua itu urusanku! Dan kau cukup menuruti apa perintahku, apa begitu sulit mengikuti perintahku!" Kyuhyun menarik rambutnya frustasi.

"Maaf, kupikir hal ini akan memudahkanmu. Kupikir dengan cara apapun, semakin cepat pemuda itu menjadi matemu, akan lebih baik. Maaf."

Jungmo menunduk, berpikir dalam-dalam dengan wajah yang berubah sendu. Kyuhyun juga mulai tidak tega untuk membentak sahabatnya terus-terusan, kalau dipikir kembali, alasan Jungmo sedikit membuat hatinya luluh. Ia berbalik, tidak ingin bertengkar lagi tapi juga tidak ingin memaafkan sahabatnya dengan begitu mudah.

"Ini yang terakhir. Jangan pernah ikut campur lagi, Mo." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin sembari menghilang di balik pintu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Halo..." Kyuhyun memasang senyum seramah mungkin saat ia membuka pintu kamar itu, namun sosok di dalam ruangan berjengit dan refleks mendorong kursinya menjauh. Kyuhyun meringis, berniat untuk tersenyum namun hanya itu yang mampu diberikannya saat hatinya berdenyut begitu sakit.<p>

Sebulan berlalu sejak insiden gerhana itu, dan sejak saat itu keadaan di antara mereka seakan memburuk. Sungmin tidak pernah protes atau cerewet seperti dulu. Jujur sikap rusuh dan kebawelan Sungmin memang seringkali membuat Kyuhyun kesal, namun melihat keadaan kali ini... Kyuhyun merasa lebih sedih lagi. Sungmin bahkan tidak mau memandang wajahnya, terlebih merespon apapun yang ia katakan. Pemuda itu hanya duduk di atas kursinya seperti biasa, sembari membaca buku atau memandang keluar jendela. Saat-saat ia tertidur adalah satu-satunya kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk mendekat lebih dari satu meter. Selain dari saat itu, Kyuhyun tidak bisa mendekat atau Sungmin akan menjerit histeris.

"Kubawakan buku-buku baru. Salah satunya menggunakan bahasa bangsaku, kudengar dari tabib kau sudah mulai belajar sedikit demi sedikit. Itu bagus." Puji Kyuhyun tulus sembari meletakkan buku-buku itu di atas meja. Alpha itu tersenyum tipis melihat potongan pie di atas piring yang tersisa sedikit.

"Kau menyukai pie apel suku, kami?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sungmin diam-diam menarik kursinya menjauh dan Kyuhyun berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya.

"Aku akan menyuruh pelayan membawakan satu piring pie lagi." Ujarnya ramah sembari berbalik. Sungmin buru-buru menunduk begitu tatapan Kyuhyun beralih padanya. Pemuda manusia itu mengerat buku di tangannya kuat-kuat, bahu dan kakinya gemetar.

"Kau butuh sesuatu? Apa kau ingin baju yang baru? Ah, bunga di vas itu sepertinya harus diganti. Kau suka mawar, kan? Aku sudah menyuruh pelayan untuk merapikan taman depan."

Kyuhyun bermonolog dengan senyum sendu, merasa mengasihani dirinya sendiri namun ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal itu. Ia suka berbicara dengan Sungmin meskipun pemuda itu tidak menjawabnya sedikitpun. Meski tidak bisa mendekat, rasanya berada di ruangan yang sama, menghirup oksigen yang bercampur dengan aroma tubuh _mate_-nya sudah cukup membuatnya tenang.

"Hmm... Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mendengarmu berbicara dengan bahasaku." Kyuhyun bergumam cukup kuat. Ia memandang Sungmin dengan penuh harap, namun melihat pemuda itu gemetaran dan mengerat buku di pangkuannya dengan segenap jiwa, cukup memberikan jawaban pada Kyuhyun kalau ia tidak bisa berlama-lama di ruangan ini. Kyuhyun berbalik dengan kecewa.

"Tapi sepertinya kau belum mau, ya?" ujarnya sendu. "Baiklah, hafalkan lebih banyak kosakata. Lain kali kalau kau ingin sesuatu, kau harus memintanya dengan bahasaku, _deal?_" Kyuhyun tersenyum, menghibur dirinya sendiri sebelum melangkah menuju pintu dengan tidak rela.

"_Sodesi__..."_

Kyuhyun membeku. Langkahnya terkunci mendengar kata yang begitu memelas itu. Ia buru-buru berbalik dan memasang senyum ramahnya lagi.

"Ya? Kau ingin sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun bersemangat. Akhirnya! Setelah sebulan, ini adalah pertama kalinya Sungmin bicara padanya lagi!

"_P-please..." _Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, tidak sanggup menahan isak yang sejak tadi tertahan di kerongkongan. Kini sekujur tubuhnya gemetar, Sungmin semakin kesulitan mempertahankan keseimbangan duduknya dan pada akhirnya membiarkan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai.

"S-Sungmin-ah!" Kyuhyun yang panik sudah tidak ingat lagi pada peraturan jarak yang dibuatnya sendiri. Ia bermaksud merengkuh tubuh Sungmin, namun pemuda itu juga dengan tak kalah paniknya mulai mendorong-dorong dada Kyuhyun agar menjauh. Dan Kyuhyun juga semakin ngotot untuk memegangi _mate_-nya.

"S-Sungmin-ah? Ada apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" Kyuhyun ingin memeriksa tubuh Sungmin, namun baru saja ia merangkul lengan pemuda itu, Sungmin memberontak lagi.

"Aku ingin pulang. H-hiks."

Kyuhyun tertegun. Baru sadar kalau sejak tadi Sungmin memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Tentu dengan jelas ia mendengar permintaan yang begitu memelas itu, namun sebulan terakhir ia sudah melatih diri untuk berpura-pura. Berpura-pura tidak mendengar permohonan itu juga bukan hal yang sulit. Kyuhyun hanya cukup mengabaikannya dan menyibukkan diri dengan membimbing _mate_-nya untuk berdiri.

"P-pulang. Pulang..." Sungmin meracau, tubuhnya gemetar makin hebat dan Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya, memapah Sungmin untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Racauan kata 'pulang' itu terus meluncur dari bibir pucat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun semakin tidak tahan mendengarnya.

"Akan kupanggilkan tabib," ujar Kyuhyun sembari menyelimuti Sungmin hingga ke dada. Ia mampu mengabaikan kata-kata Sungmin namun jauh di dalam benaknya, ketakutan yang sudah lama menghilang itu kembali lagi. Ia tidak ingin Sungmin pergi, ia tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin pergi meninggalkannya. Tidak akan.

"Lepaskan aku, Kyuhyun-sshi. Aku ingin pulang." Bisik Sungmin lemah, kedua matanya yang sembab terbuka sedikit. Bibirnya gemetar dan wajahnya pasi. Sedikit lagi, Kyuhyun nyaris menyerah, namun tekadnya sudah kuat. Kyuhyun mengusap kening Sungmin, menutupi nyeri di dadanya dengan memasang wajah datar.

Sungmin terus meracau, dan Kyuhyun dengan tega berbalik keluar. Mengabaikan tangis histeris Sungmin di belakang sana tanpa lupa menutup pintu kamarnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, ia merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan saat Sungmin memberontak tadi. Begitu keluar dari kamar, wajah Kyuhyun berubah tenang seperti biasanya. Alpha itu melangkah dan menangguk sesekali saat bertemu sapa dengan pelayan yang membungkuk padanya. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun berlari mencari tabib, namun ia tidak ingin penghuni istana memandang aneh ke arahnya. Karena itu sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun melangkah dengan santai. Namun semakin ia mendekati balai istana, kening Kyuhyun semakin mengerut. Suara melengking bergema hingga ke lorong utama, bercampur dengan suara Jungmo.

"_Aku ingin bertemu Kyuhyun-oppa!"_

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Rasa-rasanya familiar dengan suara itu.

"_Tunggu saja disini tuan putri, biar saya carikan Alpha Cho sebentar."_

Itu suara Jungmo, terdengar sedikit tidak sabar. Kyuhyun mendengus, rasanya mulai bisa menduga-duga.

"_Aku saja yang menemuinya! Antarkan aku ke tempat Kyuhyun-oppa sekarang!"_

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk ke balai istana. Jungmo berdiri di depan seorang gadis bergaun hijau yang tengah membelakangi Kyuhyun. "Ada yang mencariku?" sela Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Gadis berambut ikal itu berbalik, senyumnya berubah cerah saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri disana. Kyuhyun juga ikut menggeleng dengan kening berkerut, senyum tipisnya mulai mengembang.

"Sunny?"

"Oppa!" Sunny menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun mau tidak mau balas memeluk gadis itu sembari terkekeh.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah. Putri dari kerajaan seberang ini memang sering bermain kemari sejak kecil. Mungkin usia mereka terpaut lima atau enam puluh tahun. Kyuhyun tidak akan berdusta, ia tahu kalau putri remaja ini menaruh hati padanya. Namun Kyuhyun tidak pernah bisa menganggapnya lebih, Sunny sudah seperti adik kecil baginya. Ia juga mengenal dekat ayah Sunny yang sudah dianggapnya seperti paman sendiri. "Whoaa! Kau sudah besar sekarang, ne!" ujar Kyuhyun sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala Sunny dengan sayang.

"Tentu saja, aku calon ratu di istana ini!" ujar Sunny dengan percaya diri.

"H-huh?" Kyuhyun melongo, bingung. Dan jawaban ambigu itu seketika membuat Sunny merengut kesal.

"Aku sudah dengar soal pemuda manusia itu!" selanya ketus, ia tidak ingin melepas pelukan mereka namun Kyuhyun memaksa untuk melepaskan diri.

"Oh, begitu?" Kyuhyun berpura-pura memasang wajah berpikir. Tapi ia sungguh-sungguh kaget, apa berita tentang Sungmin begitu cepat menyebar hingga ke kerajaan lain?

"Oppa jahat! Kau bilang aku yang akan jadi _mate_-mu!"

"Huh?" Kyuhyun melempar pandangan bingung ke arah Jungmo, dan Jungmo hanya mengedikkan bahu dan memasang wajah malas. "Kapan aku bilang begitu?"

"Ish!" Sunny menghentakkan kakinya, tidak bisa menjawab karena Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah mengatakan itu. Tapi ia sering mengatakannya sejak dulu, ia selalu berusaha menjadi gadis terbaik di seluruh kerajaan Demon, hanya untuk Kyuhyun! Untuk menjadi istri yang sempurna bagi raja se-sempurna Kyuhyun! Lalu kenapa Kyuhyun malah memilih manusia dan menandainya sebagai _mate_!

"Padahal harusnya aku yang jadi istrimu!"

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Kyuhyun menyeringai geli, ia hanya berkacak pinggang dan bersabar menghadapi sikap _childish_ Sunny.

"Aku perempuan, aku bisa memberimu keturunan!"

"_Mate_-ku juga bisa memberiku keturunan, Sunny-ah."

"Tapi dia manusia!" Sunny ngotot.

"Kenapa kalau dia manusia?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening, berpura-pura bingung.

"Dia akan mencemarkan darah murni pangeran! Kau harus menikah dengan Pure-Demon seperti aku, aku akan memberikan keturunan terbaik untukmu, Kyuhyun-oppa! Aku sudah siap!" Sunny menjawab dengan semangat. Ia merangkul tangan Kyuhyun dan berjinjit berusaha menyejajarkan tinggi mereka. Namun Kyuhyun malah tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"Sungmin tidak akan merusak darah murni keturunanku. Dan dengar sayang, kau itu adikku. Bagaimana bisa aku menikahi adikku sendiri?"

Sunny menghentakkan kakinya lagi, semakin kesal dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia menampik tangan Kyuhyun di atas kepalanya.

"Kau bukan kakakku!" hardiknya kesal, Sunny menghapus airmatanya kasar lalu sembari berbalik dan berlari keluar dari balai. Kyuhyun tidak mengejarnya, ia hanya bertukar pandang dengan Jungmo lagi lalu menggeleng memandangi pintu yang dilalui Sunny tadi. Kyuhyun menghela napas dan melirik Jungmo lagi, nyaris lupa dengan niat awalnya berjalan hingga kemari.

"Jungmo-ah."

"Ye?"

"Tolong cari tabib Hong untuk _mate_-ku."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

oOoOoOo

tebeseeeeh!

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>KET:<strong>

Sodesi: Please

Perbedaan **Werewolfs** dan **Wolf Demon**.

Werewolf mencangkup semua jenis manusia serigala, dari semua kasta dan tingkatan. Sedangkan Wolf Demon adalah sebutan khusus untuk Werewolf yang berada di kasta tertinggi. Werewolf kelas rendah tidak bisa mengendalikan mental dan jiwa manusia mereka selama purnama apalagi gerhana, sedangkan Wolf Demon bisa dengan mudah berubah wujud tanpa harus merasakan tekanan fisik saat purnama tiba. Hanya hal-hal tertentu yang menyebabkan Wolf Demon kehilangan akal sehatnya, seperti Gerhana, amarah, mating, dll.

**A/N:**

Haaaah! Rasanya udah berapa juta tahun gitu saya menghilang dari peredaran. Maapin saya yak "*bungkuk-bungkuk*"  
>Maapin juga kalo rada kaku yak, dimaapin gak? Kalo ga dimaapin juga yaudah sih, gak gue pikirin juga HAHAHAHAHAHA #kenatabok<p>

Maaf ya buat Sone, Sunny bakal berperan antagonis disini. Terus soal link film kemarin itu, ane cuma candaan tapi kayaknya pada nanggep serius dah. YA MAAP SIH T.T

Eh, btw buat yang belum tahu, plot besar fanfic ini originalnya milik Dndthecat. Judulnya **Learning of Love**, fanfic original. Saya remake dan acak-acak jadi Sedlupus, tapi tetap lurus ngikutin plot besar. Dan Dndthecat juga lagi buat Learning of Love versi KyuMin dari remake gabungan Learning of Love versi original dan Sedlupus. Bingung ga? Bingung kan? Lah wong saya juga bingung ==a

Jadi intinya: Saya remake fanficnya Dndthecat, Dndthecat ngeremake gabungan Sedlupus dan fanficnya sendiri, dan akhirnya kita jadi tunggu-tungguan fanfic. Wkakakaka XD

Buat yang pingin baca versi asli cerita ini (Yang belum di remake, masih original plus plus) Bisa main ke adultfanfiction . net, kalau disana cari aja username yaoizzz. Nanti saya pasang linknya di profil. Tapi ga janji bisa dibuka ya, saya juga ribet bukanya abis situsnya diblokir ama provider T.T

Aih satu lagi nih. NC kemaren ga hot ya? Ya maap sih, emang ga bakat bikin NC. Namanya juga anak polos, baik hati, idup lagi -_-

Karena saya anak baik, saya minta review pokoknya *tebar paku payung*


	6. Escape

.

oOoOoO

.

SEDLUPUS – Chapter 6

.

oOoOoO

.

* * *

><p>Kalau saja ia berada di suasana yang berbeda, kondisi yang berbeda, tempat yang berbeda, Sungmin pasti merasa kalau purnama di luar sana begitu indah. Sayang tempat mengerikan yang menaunginya selama nyaris empat bulan terakhir terus saja menyayatkan mimpi-mimpi buruk yang baru setiap harinya. Andai saja ia tidak pernah berada di tempat ini... Kalau ia tidak pernah tahu <em>Werewolf <em>itu nyata, mungkin Sungmin akan memandang purnama di atas sana dengan cara yang berbeda. Menganguminya, menatapnya lama dengan rasa terpesona. Tapi tidak kali ini.

Sinar purnama yang menyinari malam di luar sana tampak mencekam. Rasa-rasanya Sungmin ingin berteriak menolak kalau saja cahaya itu sampai merangkak mendekati mata kakinya. Terang sinarnya terasa menyakitnya, menyayat sembilu dalam hatinya setiap kali cahaya itu beranjak menyusup lewat jendela besar kamar yang tidak lagi terjeruji. Kyuhyun melepas seluruh jeruji besi jendela ini agar _katanya_, Sungmin bisa memandang indah keluar kala pagi memeluk. Atau saat purnama menguasai malam setiap beberapa pekan.

Tapi tidak sekalipun... Sungmin merasakan satu kebahagiaan selama ia tinggal di tempat ini. Setelah kejahatan Kyuhyun yang membekas seperti bau busuk di dalam batinnya... Semua yang ia rasakan hanya kesengsaraan, dan rindu akan pulang. Mungkin Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan pernah berniat untuk kabur lagi, tidak setelah apa yang pernah ditunjukkan Kyuhyun padanya. Sesuatu, segerombol, sepenjuru besar ancaman yang menunggu di luar sana. Kawanan serigala lapar dan hewan buas yang mengintai...

'_Tidak ada tempat teraman selain berada di sisiku'_

Begitu yang selalu diucapkan Kyuhyun padanya. Meski seringkali Sungmin terdiam dan berpura-pura menganggap pemuda _Werewolf_ itu tak ada, tentu saja ia tidak bisa mencegah telinganya untuk tidak mendengar. Mungkin memang benar, Kyuhyun melindunginya dari ancaman di luar sana. Tapi satu hal yang paling menakutkan, Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa melindungi Sungmin dari dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa melindungi Sungmin dari Kyuhyun lain yang tersembunyi di balik iris coklat matanya.

Dan hal itu semakin meruntuhkan keberanian Sungmin untuk bertahan. Tidak bisa menyombongkan egonya lagi, satu-satunya yang ia inginkan hanya pulang. Ucapan Kyuhyun mengikis dari keyakinannya tentang arti sebuah perlindungan. Ia bahkan tidak mempercayai pemuda serigala itu sejak awal sekali. Tapi Sungmin tidak diberi pilihan. Dan setelah apa yang terlanjur terjadi, Sungmin semakin membencinya dan mulai berpikir macam-macam tentang kesempatan-kesempatan.

Seperti beberapa purnama yang pernah dilaluinya disini, Sungmin selalu mempelajarinya. Ia mengamati seluruhnya dan mulai memikirkan banyak hal. Mengingat bagaimana tempat ini terasa sepi hingga puluhan mil setiap kali purnama tiba. Beberapa pelayan dan prajurit, tentu saja, berjaga di istana tanpa henti. Mengerjakan tugas mereka dengan sebaik-baiknya meski tetap saja, Sungmin menyadari perbedaannya. Jarang terdengar suara perbincangan seolah penghuni istana ini menikmati datangnya purnama dengan kesunyian. Kecuali suara lolongan werewolf dan siluman-siluman di luar sana, kesunyian ini menjadi pilihan yang terasa begitu menjanjikan setelah kematian.

Dan Kyuhyun...

Pria yang dibencinya itu tidak pernah ada saat purnama tiba. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, Sungmin tidak peduli. Tapi hal itu semakin terasa pasti. Kyuhyun menghilang tepat tiga hari setiap pekan purnama datang. Sehari sebelum purnama naik dan sehari setelahnya. Seakan jenjang waktu yang lumayan lama itu menjanjikannya kebebasan.

Bukan sekali, dua kali, Sungmin memikirkan pilihan untuk kabur dari sini. Tapi dibalik rasa takut dan traumanya yang mengerat hati, ia mati-matian berpikir tentang banyak kemungkinan yang akan menyambutnya saat ia melarikan diri nanti. Berusaha mempersiapkannya meski semua itu tidak menjamin keselamatan. Taruhan nyawanya selalu membuat Sungmin berpikir dua kali untuk tidak memijakkan kaki keluar jendela terlebih saat malam hari. Namun anehnya. Malam ini juga terasa berbeda.

Sinar purnama dan angin malam di luar sana membisikkan sesuatu yang lain. Suara lolongan terdengar mencekam. Tapi rasanya ia sudah terbiasa. Sekali mengusap tanda biru di bahunya, entah kenapa Sungmin merasa tenang. Seakan sesuatu menjamin nyawanya setidaknya dari terkaman seluruh ras yang sebangsa dengan Kyuhyun. Serigala.

Kyuhyun bahkan pernah membawa seekor serigala besar bertaring mengerikan yang dengan anehnya, membungkuk patuh setelah sesaat mengendus aroma tubuh Sungmin. Seakan hewan itu mencium hal lain dari tubuhnya, Sungmin segera menyadari semua itu berhubungan dengan malam mengerikan yang pernah dilaluinya –saat Kyuhyun dengan biadabnya menggarap tubuhnya, meninggalkan tanda memar yang tak pernah hilang tepat di bahu kirinya. Sejak saat itu, tidak seekorpun serigala tampak berbahaya jika ia berada di dekat mereka.

Dan bodohnya... mungkin pemuda siluman itu tidak pernah menyadari... ia menunjukkan sesuatu yang membuat Sungmin semakin percaya bahwa presentase keberhasilannya untuk kabur bertambah dua kali lipat.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sungmin mendongak menatap bulat purnama di atas sana. Seakan menelisik celah, mencari kepastian. Ia berkonsentrasi mendengarkan lolongan serigala di luar sana, yang anehnya... kali ini terasa seperti lantunan nada yang menuntunnya untuk pulang.

* * *

><p>.<p>

oOoOoOo

.

* * *

><p>"Kau serius mau melakukan ini, Kyuhyun-ah?"<p>

"Ya." Kyuhyun bergumam sebelum memastikan kembali gelang baja yang ia persiapkan sebelumnya sudah terpasang sempurna di kedua pergelangan lengannya. Kyuhyun bukan tidak menyadari, Jungmo tengah menatapnya lirih. Kyuhyun hanya tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus merespon tatapan sendu sahabatnya itu.

"Tanganmu akan putus kalau kau terus-terus menggunakan benda itu di pergelangan tanganmu, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya. "Putus?" gelaknya setengah bercanda. "Selama ini belum pernah terjadi kan?"

"Belum. Belum terjadi." Jungmo mendengus. "Apa tidak cukup dengan mengurung diri saja? Aku bahkan masih belum setuju sepenuhnya soal itu. Dan ditambah dengan gelang baja dan rantai-rantai—"

"Aku harus melakukannya, Jungmo-yah."

"Kalian sudah menjadi mate, demi Valar!"

"Hal itu tidak mencegahku bermuat macam-macam. Sudahlah, aku malas membahas hal ini." Kyuhyun berbalik, jengah sekaligus kecewa. Kenapa tidak sekalipun Jungmo mendukung hubungannya dengan Sungmin? Ia kembali mengusap gelang baja itu, benda itu sudah terpasang sempurna, tapi masih ada satu kekhawatiran yang terasa begitu mengancam dalam hatinya. "Kau begitu membencinya, Jungmo-yah?" suara Kyuhyun melirih. Ia tidak ingin menatap Jungmo saat sahabatnya itu menjawab nanti, tapi nyatanya, Jungmo memang tidak menjawab sama sekali.

Kyuhyun meremas pahatan baja bertabur sihir itu dengan penuh hikmat. Seharusnya... benda ini hanya dipakaikan pada para tahanan berbahaya. Dan sekarang, Kyuhyun selalu masuk ke dalam kelompok itu setiap kali purnama tiba. Ia terlalu berbahaya untuk berkeliaran di sekitar _Mate_-nya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas dan melirik Jungmo dari sudut matanya, pemuda itu memang tidak bergeming sama sekali. Ia terus berdiri seperti patung dan Kyuhyun bukan tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Sahabatnya itu tengah kesal, marah, dan sudah pasti emosi itu ditujukan kepadanya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Aku hanya ingin menengok Sungmin sebentar, tolong lakukan apapun kalau sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi nanti."

Jungmo mendengus. "Ye, Alpha-nim."

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan melangkah keluar kamar, meski respon patuh itu terdengar lebih menjengkelkan dari biasanya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

oOoOoOo

.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia saling berdiam diri dengan Jungmo. Mungkin puluhan tahun lalu, saat hati mereka masih sama kekanakannya, masih begitu tinggi egonya, saat mereka masih seringkali berkelahi karena hal-hal kecil. Saat-saat yang terasa sudah berlalu begitu lama. Dan seiring waktu, Jungmo berubah menjadi sosok dewasa yang kerap mengalah dan Kyuhyun juga ikut beranjak menjadi sosok yang tidak lagi gemar mencari perkara.<p>

Dan saat harus saling berdiam diri lagi seperti saat ini, suasana ini terasa begitu asing. Kyuhyun ingin sekali memulai perbincangan, tapi tentu saja mereka berdua sadar betul, Jungmo tidak menyukai Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak suka kalau sahabatnya itu berbicara buruk tentang Sungmin-nya. Jadi lebih baik mereka terus saling berdiam diri saja. Setidaknya Kyuhyun berhasil mempertahankan sikap diam-nya hingga ia membuka pintu kamar Sungmin dan disambut oleh kesunyian.

"Sungmin-ah?" panggil Kyuhyun pelan, keningnya mengernyit saat kekosongan kamar menyambutnya. Jungmo ikut masuk, mengekor di belakangnya dan ikut memutar pandangan kesana kemari. Tapi sosok yang mereka cari tidak tampak seujung batang hidungpun. Dan Kyuhyun mulai panik.

"Sungmin-ah!" Kyuhyun berseru lagi, ia membanting pintu kamar mandi dan mengeram emosi saat tak ditemukannya siapapun di dalam sana. Kyuhyun berbalik lagi, melirik kesal ke arah Jungmo yang hanya berdiam diri di dekat pintu. Sahabatnya itu bahkan tidak berniat membantu sama sekali, hanya melirik kesana kemari dan berdecak seakan Sungmin yang menghilang bukan perkara besar baginya. Setidaknya itu memang bukan perkara besar bagi Jungmo, tapi bagi Kyuhyun—

Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tahu perasaan macam apa yang lebih mengusik daripada rasa panik. Dan hal itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang.

"Kau menyesal membuka jeruji jendela kamar ini?"

"Diam, Jungmo! Bantu aku mencarinya!"

Kyuhyun bersumpah untuk mencekik leher sahabatnya kalau saja ia sampai mendengar suara kekehan. Tapi beruntungnya, Jungmo bekerja sama dengan baik dan segera membantunya mencari Sungmin tanpa berkomentar lagi.

Keduanya berpencar ke berbagai arah. Setelah menggeledah seluruh isi kamar dan mengecek ulang lorong hingga ke balairung istana, keduanya saling setuju dalam diam. Bahwa Sungmin sudah berhasil melarikan diri lewat jendela kamarnya sendiri. Jejak aroma tubuhnya masih mengembang samar di udara, berpendar di bawah jendela kamar namun Kyuhyun dalam kepanikan luar biasa –kesulitan melacak kemana arah perginya aroma tubuh Sungmin.

"Menyebar! Pergi ke utara, selatan, dan tenggara!" Kyuhyun mengangkat jarinya, menunjuk ke berbagai arah dan memerintahkan selusin prajurit untuk berpencar mencari _Mate-_nya. Pinus-pinus yang tinggi membentang dan melingkari kastil sedikit menghalangi sinar bulan untuk menerobos masuk ke pekarangan depan kastil, tapi hal itu tidak lantas menghalangi Kyuhyun untuk membuat keputusan sebaik mungkin.

"Aku ke barat, dan kau ke timur." Kyuhyun bergumam pada Jungmo sebelum berlari menyusup ke balik kawanan pinus dan menghilang di dalam hutan. Meninggalkan sahabatnya yang sempat tercenung sebentar sebelum beranjak pergi ke arah yang berlawanan.

Kyuhyun mengerang, nalurinya berbisik kuat bahwa Sungmin memang benar-benar menghilang ke arah barat. Tapi untuk memastikan dua kali, ia perlu bantuan Jungmo untuk mengecek arah yang berlawanan dan beberapa prajurit lain ikut dikerahkan ke berbagai mata angin. Sungmin pasti baru melalui jalan ini, aroma tubuhnya masih samar tersisa, Sungmin tidak mungkin berada jauh dari kawasannya. Setidaknya itu harapan Kyuhyun, karena ia tidak berani memikirkan seperti apa jadinya kalau Sungmin sampai melangkah keluar dari perbatasan wilayahnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

oOoOoOo

.

* * *

><p>Lari. Lari. Lari. Tidak lagi peduli pada fisiknya yang mulai menggigil dan mengeluh, Sungmin terus memacu langkahnya lurus. Menerobos semak-semak, tanah lengket, memijak ranting-ranting dan bebatuan tajam.<p>

Rasa sakit di bawah telapak kakinya seakan sudah lenyap entah kemana. Mati rasa. Sungmin nyaris merasa dirinya tengah melayang-layang diudara, otaknya hanya memerintah untuk bergerak, bergerak, menjauh, sedangkan kakinya terus melangkah seperti roda yang berputar bengkok dan rapuh. Dengan napas terengah, Sungmin tidak lagi peduli kalau ia sampai jatuh dan terperosok ke tebing. Bahkan jalanan di depannya tidak terlihat jelas. Kegelapan ini nyaris pekat, ia tidak akan heran kalau dirinya sampai terperosok masuk ke dalam lubang atau jatuh dan mati di bawah jurang.

Tapi setidaknya, kematian itu tampak lebih menjanjikan baginya. Suara lolongan serigala semakin terdengar sayup-sayup menjauh, memberikan sedikit kepuasan hati bagi Sungmin bahwa dirinya memang sudah berada jauh dari sarang monster bernama Kyuhyun.

Ia sudah berada jauh. Jauh. Hanya cukup bertahan sedikit lagi dan ia pasti bisa pulang. Sungmin mencoba tersenyum senang, namun ringisan lah yang terbentuk di wajahnya. Langkah kakinya mulai bergerak lamban, sandal kulit yang tadi dikenakannya sudah melayang entah kemana. Kakinya yang bertelanjang penuh dengan lumpur dan luka-luka. Tapi Sungmin tidak lagi sempat mengeluhkannya, saat ia menatap lurus dan suara sungai yang mengalir lirih menyambutnya di depan sana.

Tepat di sana, sungai yang memantulkan hitamnya cakrawala membentang panjang. Airnya yang mengalir dangkal membuat Sungmin tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk segera mencelupkan kedua kakinya ke dalam sana. Seperti oasis di tengah padang pasir, Sungmin melenguh senang saat dinginnya air sungai menyentuh kulitnya hingga ke lutut. Meskipun ia tidak akan berdusta bahwa dinginnya air itu lebih dingin lagi dari es, Sungmin tetap tidak berniat untuk beranjak dan justru membungkukkan badannya untuk membilas wajah dan minum dari air sungai itu. Lumpur-lumpur yang mengotori sekujur kakinya ikut hanyut terbilas habis.

Sungmin beranjak lagi, tidak berniat untuk berhenti sampai disini. Ia berdiri, melangkah lambat-lambat untuk menyebrangi sungai dangkal berarus sedang ini. Dengan kepala tertunduk ia memperhatikan, air sungai yang mulai membasahi nyaris seluruh bagian celananya.

Tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya sama sekali, Sungmin menyebrangi sungai itu begitu saja, sama sekali tidak menyadari sepasang mata merah yang berkilat dan terus mengawasinya hingga ia keluar dari sungai. Sama sekali tidak menyadari kesalahan besar yang sudah dilakukannya begitu ia memutuskan untuk melangkah menyebrangi sungai.

"_Well, well_... Apa yang kutemukan disini?"

Sungmin tersentak kaget, ia refleks mundur dan nyaris memijak lagi ke dalam sungai kalau saja dua tangan dingin itu tidak menariknya maju dan menghempasnya ke atas rerumputan basah.

"Harum manis pemuda manusia."

Dengan panik, Sungmin merangkak mundur. Suasana gelap ini tidak membantunya sama sekali, ditambah dengan pusing dan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, Sungmin kesulitan untuk memfokuskan pandangan dan hanya mampu menangkap siluet tinggi seorang wanita di hadapannya. Dan sosok itu mampu bergerak lebih leluasa dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang bahkan kesulitan untuk bernapas.

"Hmm, dan harum apa lagi ini? Familiar sekali—" Entah sejak kapan, makhluk itu sudah berjongkok di hadapannya, mengulurkan satu jari untuk mengusap pipi Sungmin. "Harum tubuh Alpha Kyuhyun. Kau bukan manusia sembarangan, eh?"

Sungmin menampik tangan itu dengan emosi. Nama yang baru saja terucap dari bibir wanita dihadapannya ini seakan menyulutkan kembali api amarah dalam hatinya. Meskipun ada ketakutan yang sama besar bergejolak jauh di dalam dadanya, Sungmin menolak untuk tampak rapuh. Paling juga makhluk ini hanya satu diantara banyak peliharaan serigala Kyuhyun. Dan untuk diungkit kembali, bukankan seluruh ras Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menyakitinya lagi?

"Pergi! Jangan ganggu aku!"

Tapi sosok itu tidak bergeming. Suara kekeh tawanya terdengar makin menakutkan di tengah kegelapan hutan. "Tidak semudah itu. Kau sudah melewati perbatasan, nona besar."

Sungmin menahan napas, ia baru menyadari jemari yang tadi mengusap wajahnya berkuku panjang dan tajam. Dan wajah itu... taring itu... di bawah temaram pencahayaan bulan, Sungmin melihat sosok lain yang sama sekali berbeda dari serigala.

"Alpha Kyuhyun akan membayar mahal seluruh dosa-dosanya, disini, lewat dirimu."

* * *

><p>.<p>

oOoOoOo

Tebeseeeeh!

oOoOoOo

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ada yang inget sama saya? Ada yang kangen sama saya? Oh gak ada? Okebai *melipir pergi*<strong>


End file.
